The Difference One Person Can Make
by Tears in Heaven
Summary: When Téa was attacked, Seto saved her and healed her in his mansion. She soon takes a liking to Kaiba, and Kaiba does to Téa also...but Yugi has feelings for Téa as well! Who will win her heart? R R plz
1. After School

Hushpuppy24: This occurs after Kaiba rescued Mokuba and everything's peaceful again. Pegasus is gone somewhere, I dunno where but I'll make something up later. ^.^ This is my first fanfic so please give me a break. : P Please R+R~!  
  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own any part of Yu Gi Oh...*cries*   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
******************  
  
* RING * The final bell rang for the day as the students of Domino High began to pack and leave their classrooms. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes slowly packed away her things and left the classroom along with the others. She walked down the hall while gazing out the windows.  
  
'It sure is nice weather today. Too bad I'm stuck doing homework.' She let out a sigh and lowered her head. Just then, she bumped into something, or rather someone near the front entrance of the school.  
  
"Watch where you're going Téa," a deep voice said.   
  
"Sorry, I wasn't looking. Are you ok?" She looked up and saw her classmate standing right in front of her. It was Seto Kaiba. He was dressed in his navy blue trench coat, with his briefcase in his left hand.   
  
"Yea I'm fine, just watch where you're going next time." With those words, he left Téa standing alone and disappeared down the hallway.  
  
"Why does he always do that?" Téa said confusedly.   
  
"Who always does what?" A tall blonde boy suddenly screamed in Téa's ear. Téa's heart skipped a beat as her feet caused her to leap into the air. She turned her head to see who it was, but having a feeling it was Joey already.  
  
"Joey Wheeler! Never ever scream in my ear again!" Téa shouted as fire blazed in her eyes.   
  
"Man, that face is scary!" Joey quickly hid behind a short boy with marooned colored hair and blonde bangs.   
  
The boy turned to Joey and said, "You'll get used to it Joey. Besides, if you never got her mad in the first place, you wouldn't have to see that weird looking..."  
  
"WEIRD LOOKING?! Yugi! How could you say that?!" Téa exclaimed, feeling a bit hurt knowing that Yugi thinks she's weird looking. 'Weird looking my foot! How could Yugi say such a thing? He's supposed to be my best friend!'  
  
"Téa, I meant you look different when you're mad. Honest. Anyways, you wanna come hang with us at Grandpa's shop today? He just got a new shipment of duel monsters cards and I thought we might all go over there and check them out!" Yugi suggested.  
  
"No, sorry. I can't. I've got a ton of homework from my teacher today. She's got us doing some new fractions or something..." She said with a frown. "I'll try to catch up to you guys if I finish early. First I gotta get to the library to do some research."  
  
"All right, then we'll probably see you later. Joey and I better go get Tristan, or else he might've gone looking for us again." Yugi said eagerly. As he and Joey made their way down to the other end of the hall, Téa exited the school and made her way to the public library.  
  
*******************  
  
The streets were near empty, so it didn't take Téa long before she reached the library. She enjoyed the walk and even picked up a very pretty pink blossom from a fallen tree to keep for herself!  
  
When she got to the library, out of all the people she would've met, there stood Seto Kaiba with his brother Mokuba. Mokuba spotted Téa and started running towards her. "TÉA!" Mokuba shouted.  
  
The librarian looked in their direction and whispered, "Shhhhh."   
  
"Ooops," Mokuba blushed. "So what are you doing here Téa? Wouldn't you usually be with Yugi and the others?"  
  
"Pft, Yugi Motou. How I despise him." Came a voice from behind Mokuba.  
  
"Huh?" Téa looked behind Mokuba and saw Seto coming closer as well. "Well Kaiba, not ALL people hate Yugi. Some of us might actually like him." Téa said as she tried to defend Yugi's honor. She turned back to Mokuba and explained. "Well, like your brother, I also have advance math and English, so I have to come here to get some research done for my project."  
  
"Oh," Mokuba said. "Sounds hard."  
  
"It wouldn't be if they were as intelligent as I," Kaiba said in a snobby voice.   
  
"Seto Kaiba, I..." She stopped and calmed herself down. "I'd rather not argue now, I have better things to do. I'll talk to you later Mokuba." With that, she left the Kaiba brothers and searched for notes on her project.  
  
Seto watched as she left and turned back to Mokuba, "C'mon Mokuba. Unlike some people, I've finished my project already. Let's just get your book and leave."   
  
"Ok big brother." Mokuba said. He quickly grabbed a book and left with Seto to get home.   
  
*******************  
  
A few hours went by and soon, it was 7pm. Téa looked at her watch. "Whoa! I've gotta get going or else it'll be really dark out soon." She raced to the checkout counter when something shiny caught her eye. She picked up the piece of plastic. 'Property of Seto Kaiba' it read. It was the Kaiba Corp. card key! 'Hmmm' she thought to herself. 'Maybe I could hold this for ransom from Kaiba.' Téa grinned evilly and pocketed the card. (Of course we all know Téa isn't really going to do that ^.^ She's too nice. Heh!) She quickly snapped out of her thinking and bolted out the library door.   
  
She hurried down the streets. The lights were dim and not many cars drove by. She had an uneasy feeling that something was about to go wrong. She turned the corner and suddenly bumped into someone at top speed. "OUCH!" She ricocheted off the other person and landed on the ground.   
  
"Lil' ladies shouldn't go runnin' around an' bumpin' into otha' people. Especially people like me an' I'll show ya why." Said an angered voice. "What'cha gonna do with'er boss?" Said another voice. "What we always do..." The man said with a smirk. Téa's eyes widened as the man came closer.  
  
*******************  
  
Back at the Kaiba brother's home, Seto busily searched for his card key to the entrance of the Kaiba Corporation. "Where could it be?!" He demanded. "It must be here somewhere! I didn't open my wallet the whole day today except for wh.... Oh crap! I must've dropped it at the library when I was taking out my library card!" He smacked himself on the head as he raced out the door. "I'll be back later Mokuba!" He yelled back as he left his mansion.   
  
Unknown to Seto, Mokuba was fast asleep from a hard day's work. "Chocolate...potato chips..." He muttered in his sleep as drool slowly dripped onto his pillow.   
  
*******************  
  
Seto raced down the streets heading to the direction of the library when a scream echoed from ahead. Seto stalled for a while thinking if he should help or not. 'It's none of my business. They can probably take care of it on their own.' He continued to run again just as the scream was heard again.   
  
"HELP!" cried the voice.   
  
'Wasn't that.... could it be? Was that Téa?' Seto thought to himself. The cry for help echoed again.   
  
"HELP! SOMEONE PL...."  
  
The voice suddenly stopped.   
  
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Phew, finally one chapter finished. ^.^ That seemed to have taken forever, he he~! Well it's my first fanfic so I hope you liked it. If not then please tell me your comments. Thanks~! 


	2. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yu Gi Oh. All characters are based on the television show and comic book collection.   
  
Hushpuppy24: Here's a quick recap of what happened. Téa had just left the library when she bumped into a stranger. Now, that stranger is doing something to her, but we don't know what. Back at the Kaiba brother's mansion, Seto busily searched for his card key to Kaiba Corp. Realizing later that he must've left it at the library, he raced down the streets when he heard screams coming from ahead. Suddenly it stopped.  
  
We now continue with our story...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
******************  
  
'Was that Téa?' Seto wondered. 'It doesn't matter...It's none of my business in the first place.' He continued to run down the streets, but when he turned the corner, he noticed 3 thugs crowding around someone. He looked a little closer. It was Téa! She was badly bruised and had several cuts on her. Her face seemed drained of energy and her clothes were worn and tattered. Seto turned away and tried to ignore it, but then another piercing scream cried out, stopping Kaiba in his tracks. 'She may be a friend of Yugi Motou's, but she did save me from killing myself at the Duelist Kingdom.'  
  
* Flashback *  
  
I had sworn I'd jump off the cliff if Yugi were to destroy my Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon. I was standing right at the edge. I had no fear of falling, just losing my brother, Mokuba's soul forever. Yugi was about to end the duel with his Celtic Guardian when Téa called out for him to stop as tears streamed down her face. I wiped out Yugi's remaining life points quickly, only thinking about saving my brother. I was quite satisfied with my victory, but Téa's words spoken to me before I entered the castle stayed with me this whole time.   
  
* End flashback *  
  
'If it wasn't for her stopping Yugi in time, I would've done something really stupid...and it wouldn't have helped Mokuba out either...' Kaiba thought hard and finally decided to save Téa, as a 'thank you' for saving him.   
  
He approached the men slowly. The biggest of the three men spotted Kaiba first. "Well look at what we got here? Another victim for us to beat up!"  
  
"Let the girl go now you thugs!" Kaiba demanded.   
  
Téa slowly lifted her head up and whispered, "Kaiba?" Her vision went blurry as she slowly fell into unconsciousness.   
  
******************   
  
The next morning, Téa found herself in a cozy bed inside a large room. The bed was queen-sized and a mirror hung on the wall beside the bed. Fresh flowers were placed in a vase on the dresser next to her bed. The lace curtains were opened to a magnificent view of the city below. A watercolor painting of Seto and Mokuba together hung on the opposite wall of her bed and a shelf of books stood underneath the painting.   
  
Téa tried to get up, but her wounds caused her so much pain that she collapsed back onto the bed. She noticed her wounds from last night had been bandaged, but she was still in her tattered clothing. 'What happened? Where am I? How did I get here?' Téa wondered. Her stream of thoughts was then interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." She called out weakly. Mokuba stepped inside her room.   
  
"How are you feeling today?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." Téa said with a smile. "Where am I?"   
  
"You're at our mansion. Seto brought you home last night. I saw him bandaging up your wounds late last night when I went to get a late night snack." Mokuba informed. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know...I only remember leaving the library and bumping into a stranger. They started beating me up...and the rest is all a blur. The last image I saw was your brother..."   
  
"Well I hope you get better soon."   
  
"Thanks. Oh!" Téa reached into her pocket and took out a card. "Here." She handed it to Mokuba. "I found this at the library. I think it belongs to your brother. Please give it back to him for me and tell him I said thanks, for saving me."  
  
Mokuba took the card and said, "Ok," as he left the room and closed the door. Téa watched as Mokuba disappeared from her view and slowly drifted back to sleep.   
  
******************  
  
Mokuba walked down the hall and knocked on Seto's study door. "Big brother, may I come in?" He asked politely.   
  
"Sure." Seto said in a monotonous voice.   
  
"Téa told me to give you this." Mokuba handed his big brother the card Téa gave him. "She said it belonged to you. She also asked me to thank you for saving her."  
  
Seto took one look at the card and thought to himself, 'so she had it the whole time...' as he slowly began to run through the events of last night...  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Let the girl go now you thugs!" Kaiba demanded.   
  
"Are you lookin' for a fight or what?" The man asked. "You're all skin and bones! You don't stand a chance against me! You're just a weak lil'..." A sudden outburst of pain startled the man as he held on to his stomach.   
  
"Not as weak as you would think, huh?" Kaiba said with a smirk. The other two thugs stood there speechless as they watched their boss clutch on to his stomach in pain.   
  
"What are you doin' just standin' around?! Get'im!" The boss shouted. The other two raced towards Kaiba. One swung a left punch at Kaiba and missed, but the other one caught Kaiba off guard and elbowed him in the back. Kaiba quickly got up and kicked the thug that elbowed him, right in the chest, knocking him 3 feet away along with the other thug, ricocheting them both against the wall. Suddenly, a bulky arm wrapped around Kaiba's neck and started choking him. Seto tried to pull away, but the arm refused to budge. Seto had to act fast, so he elbowed the last thug in the stomach. He broke free from the man and elbowed him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.   
  
Seto jogged over to Téa. 'Good, she's still breathing.' He thought to himself. 'I'd better take her home to heal her wounds.' He carried Téa on his back and started walking home.   
  
* End Flashback *  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba asked, breaking Seto from his trance.   
  
"Yea? Oh. Thanks. I'll go visit her a little later. Let's get some breakfast." Seto suggested.  
  
"Okay!" Mokuba smiled happily as he and his brother walked down the stairs to the kitchen.   
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Well another chapter finished. I hope you liked it. Sorry if the fight wasn't very exciting...I'm not a very violent type person so I just did the best I could for a fight scene. Remember, fighting is not the solution. Peace out! ^.^ 


	3. The Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yu Gi Oh. If I did, I'd be writing a television series by now! ^^ j/k  
  
Hushpuppy24: Previously on chapter 2, Téa had found herself lying in a huge room, wondering where she was. She later finds out that she was in the Kaiba mansion when Mokuba came in to visit her. We also learned what happened after Téa passed out and the fight that occurred in Seto's point of view. Téa is now resting peacefully in her slumber, as the Kaiba brothers get ready to have breakfast.  
  
On with the story then...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
******************  
  
Seto busied himself in the kitchen making breakfast. Mokuba waited patiently as he sat on the couch in front of the television. "I wished this was a Saturday instead of a lousy Thursday morning..." Mokuba groaned. "For one reason, there's never anything good on weekday mornings!"  
  
"Breakfast is ready." Seto informed Mokuba. Mokuba quickly turned off the television and joined his brother at the dining table.   
  
"What are we having today?" Mokuba asked his big brother as he approached with two plates.  
  
"Pancakes with bacon and eggs." Seto responded. Then he went over to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee and Mokuba a cup of fresh orange juice. He walked back to the dining table and placed the cup down beside Mokuba's plate. Mokuba quickly devoured his helping and guzzled down his orange juice. Seto read the newspaper as he sipped on his coffee.   
  
"Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" Mokuba asked.   
  
"No, I'm fine." Seto replied without looking up from his newspaper. Mokuba, with a puzzled look on his face, left the dining table and got ready for school. Seto finished reading the article in the paper and called for Mokuba. "Come on Mokuba. Time for school." Mokuba grabbed his backpack and went to sit in Seto's car. "I'll be right back." Seto told his brother.   
  
Then, he poured a cup of orange juice and took the plate from the dining table. He walked up the stairs, balancing the food items equally in both hands. Reaching the door to Téa's room, he set the glass of juice down on a nearby table and knocked on the door.   
  
******************  
  
Téa was fast asleep, but her face looked as if she was in pain.  
  
* Dream *  
  
The thug picked her up from her neck collar. "What's a pretty girl doin' out at a night like this?" The thug grinned evilly.   
  
"Let me go!" Téa shouted as she struggled to get away from the man's grip. She kicked and screamed, and with luck, she kicked the thug in the knee. The thug scowled in pain as he tossed Téa against the brick wall. Téa looked up in fear, as the thug was about to hit her straight in the face.   
  
* End Dream *  
  
Téa suddenly sprung up from her bed and was drenched in a cold sweat, only to hear a pounding in her head, but it was really Seto knocking at the door.   
  
******************  
  
"May I come in?" Seto asked. He leaned close to the door to listen for an answer.  
  
Téa wiped away her sweat. 'It was only Kaiba knocking at the door.' She let out a sigh. "Yea! Come on in..."  
  
Seto opened the door and took placed the orange juice back in his hand. Téa stared as Seto came in through the door.  
  
"Oh...Hi Kaiba..." She said quietly.   
  
"Here's your breakfast if you feel hungry..." He put the plate and juice on the dresser next to her bed. "I'll tell the teacher you won't be able to make it in today. There are some new clothes in the closet. If you have enough strength, then you can change out of those clothes you have on."   
  
"Uh...Thanks." Téa said. 'Is he actually being nice?! That's a first.' "Kaiba..." She managed to stutter. "Could you...tell Yugi and the others that I'm here? I don't mean to be rude, but I'd just like them to know..." She stared down at her blankets waiting for a reply.  
  
Kaiba hesitated. 'Yugi Motou...' "I'll see..." He replied in his deep voice. He walked towards the door to leave just as Téa called his name.   
  
"Kaiba? Ummm...Thanks again...for saving me that is..." She managed to stutter.  
  
"I was just passing by." Kaiba said as he closed the door. Téa watched as he left the room. Then, she stared at the breakfast he had brought in.  
  
'Well, at least I know he won't starve me to death.' She thought to herself as she took the plate of food and started to eat. 'Not bad!' She said amazed by Kaiba's cooking.  
  
******************  
  
"What took you so long Seto?" Mokuba asked as Kaiba slid into the driver's seat.   
  
"It was nothing." Kaiba replied as he turned on the ignition to his car and began to drive towards school.   
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba suddenly spoke up. "May I go to a friend's house this afternoon?"  
  
"A friend?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yes. She just moved here and we got along really well yesterday. She invited me over after school. Can I go?" Mokuba pleaded.  
  
Seto smiled. "Sure." He said. 'It's nice to know Mokuba has a new friend.'  
  
Soon they arrived at Domino Elementary School. Seto dropped off Mokuba and waved good-bye happily as Mokuba ran through the front doors of the school. Kaiba watched as his little brother disappeared into the crowd of students. 'To be young and carefree again.' He thought as he started to daydream.   
  
He quickly snapped out of it though and drove towards Domino High. He parked his car in the school parking lot and stepped out. He soon found himself staring bluntly at Yugi, who was hanging around at the front door with his pals Joey and Tristan. Seto remembered what Téa had asked him to do as he started walking towards the entrance...  
  
  
Hushpuppy24: That's another chapter for you all! It would've been out earlier, but there was a blackout for like 5 minutes where I lived and it erased a lot of what I typed out. Luckily I still had some parts of it saved. ^^ 


	4. Miseries at School

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yu Gi Oh.  
  
Hushpuppy24: On the last chapter, Seto pays a visit to Téa, who had just awoken from a nightmare. Téa had asked Seto if he could inform Yugi and the others that she was staying over at the Kaiba mansion. Kaiba hesitated as he gave an answer. Téa thanks him again for rescuing her as Seto left her room. Kaiba then drove Mokuba to Domino Elementary and was informed by his younger brother that he had made a new friend. Seto dropped off his little brother at the school and drove to his own. As he parked and got out of the car, he notices Yugi, Joey and Tristan at the front entrance.   
  
Continuing with the story then...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
******************  
  
"Hey Yug, did Téa go over to the game shop yesterday?" Joey asked.   
  
"No, she didn't." Yugi replied with a saddened face. "I also tried calling her a little after you guys left too. No one picked up."  
  
"Her parents must've been out of town again. But it's unlike Téa to not pick up her phone, unless she wasn't home..." Tristan informed.  
  
"But we left the game shop at like 8:30pm since we helped unpack the new cards, and the library closes at 8pm." Joey said.  
  
With a worried face on Yugi, only two words came out of his mouth. "I know..." Soon, Joey and Tristan thought up of weird reasons why Téa didn't appear at the game shop nor picked up Yugi's call. That made Yugi even more worried than before.  
  
"Maybe she got lost on her way home!" Joey thought out loud.  
  
"This is Téa we're talking about here." Tristan countered Joey's thought as he knocked on Joey's head.  
  
"Or maybe she got so much homework that she stayed overnight at the library!" Joey deducted. "If we don't see her again in the next few days, she might've become...*GASP* One of those mole people!" Tristan looked at Joey as if he's lost his mind. "And then, she'll have a little fort made of books and live off the snacks left by the librarian. And..." Joey continued murmuring to himself as he made great gestures and faces of how Téa might look and act like.   
  
'Too late, he's lost it...' Tristan thought. He stared over at Joey again, just to catch a glimpse of Joey crawling on all fours and acting like a rat. 'Or maybe I just keep forgetting he has no mind to begin with...' Tristan sighed greatly as he saw Kaiba coming towards them.  
  
******************  
  
Kaiba slowly walked up to Yugi, chuckling inside; at what Joey thinks had happened to Téa and what an idiot he's making himself look like, crawling on his hands and legs like a puppy dog.   
  
Yugi spotted Kaiba approaching them and tried to give Seto his most friendly hello. "Hi Kaiba," as he gave Seto a friendly smile.   
  
"Hello Yugi," Kaiba said, averting his gaze.   
  
Kaiba turned to Joey who was still trapped in his own thoughts. Joey noticed Kaiba staring and quickly got back to his feet. "Heh." Kaiba smirked. "Well puppy dog...looks like you got yourself a new puppy personality."  
  
Joey gave Kaiba a glare. "For your information Kaiba, that was a rat impersonation, and QUIT CALLIN' ME PUPPY DOG!"   
  
Kaiba smirked again and this time, turning to face Yugi. "Yugi..." He stuttered.  
  
"Yes?" Yugi turned to face him.   
  
"I heard you talking about Téa...I know..." Seto began, but was soon interrupted by Joey.  
  
"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING ON US!" Joey quickly accused Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba just smirked and said, "I don't have to eavesdrop to hear what you guys are saying. You're so loud that the whole school could hear." Joey, not able to think of a comeback, just stayed quiet.   
  
"Kaiba, what were you saying about Téa?" Yugi questioned.  
  
"Uh...it was nothing." Kaiba managed to say at last. Then he walked through the entrance of the school and went straight to class.   
  
******************  
  
Kaiba spent the rest of the day thinking of what Téa had asked him to do. The image of her saddened face kept appearing in his head. His concentration in class was lower than normal. He nearly forgot to inform the teacher about Téa's condition, but did so before he was dismissed for lunch. At lunch, he sat at a table at the corner as usual and stared blankly out the window. He didn't feel very hungry, so he tossed his lunch away.   
  
Yugi noticed Kaiba staring out the window and turned to Joey. "Hey Joey! Doesn't Kaiba seem more...what's the word?"  
  
"More of a jerk?" Joey answered.  
  
"No. That's not it. Doesn't he seem more distracted today?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh well...it's Kaiba! He's always spacin' out!" Joey replied as he bit into his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.   
  
"I wonder what he was going to say about Téa this morning." Yugi whispered to himself. 'Come to think of it, where is Téa?' "Hey guys!" Yugi suddenly said. "Any of you seen Téa today?"  
  
"No." Tristan and Joey both replied. Yugi began to worry and his eyes wandered to Kaiba. 'Perhaps Kaiba knows where Téa is...' He thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Yug! Ya there?" Joey waved his hand in front of Yugi's face. Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, but continued thinking as he bit into his baloney sandwich.   
  
******************  
  
* Ring * The bell rang for the last period as students packed their bags and left their classrooms. Yugi packed up his things and walked up to Kaiba's desk. Kaiba looked and Yugi and asked, "What do you want?"   
  
"Kaiba...about this morning..." Yugi stammered. "Do you happen to know where Téa is? I'm just asking since you said something about Téa this morning and I thought you'd know where she was...I'm really worried about her..." Yugi looked out the window as he waited patiently for an answer.  
  
"She..." Seto stated but suddenly stopped. Yugi turned to him and looked hopeful. He had every intension of telling Yugi but something made him stop. "I don't know anything..." Seto finally said. Yugi's expression dropped.  
  
"Oh. Well...thanks anyways." Yugi managed to say as he left the classroom.   
  
Kaiba watched as Yugi left. A feeling similar to a lump in his throat developed. 'What is this feeling?' Kaiba felt pain in his throat going down to his heart. 'Could it be...guilt?' He quickly shook it off. 'Guilt is for the weak. Showing signs of compassion is showing weakness.' He grabbed his briefcase and left the building.   
  
He got into his car and started out the parking lot. As he drove out of the school, he saw Yugi's worried face at the school entrance, with Joey and Tristan goofing off, trying to cheer up their small friend. Kaiba drove out of the school parking lot and onto the road. As he drove, thoughts wandered throughout his head. Soon, he arrived home, back to his mansion...  
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Well there's another chapter for ya...hope you liked it. Tell me what you think~! I know there's a lot more dialog in this chapter than the rest...because there's lots of thoughts in this one^^ hehe~! 


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yu Gi Oh...although I wish I did. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi though.  
  
Hushpuppy24: Before I start with the summary of what happened on the last chapter, I'd like to just point out something. To Black Magician Girl: The reason why I don't write a lot in each chapter is because I want to keep each topic separate, so it's based on mostly one thing for the chapter. I know how you feel, wanting to know what happens next in the story...but I take a while to type up my ideas so please bare with me. ^^   
  
Anyways, last time on "The Difference One Person Can Make" Seto had reached Domino High. He saw Yugi, Joey and Tristan at the entrance and walked towards them. Meanwhile, Yugi was worried about Téa because she didn't go to the Turtle Game Shop nor pick up Yugi's call. Seto was about to tell Yugi about Téa when Joey interrupted. At the end of the day, Seto didn't tell Yugi or his friends about Téa as Yugi worried more.  
  
On with the story then...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
******************  
  
Kaiba sighed as he stepped inside his mansion. 'It's quiet without Mokuba, not that he had ever made much noise, but still...' Seto thought to himself. He stared up the stairs, remembering Téa was still there. His guilt has returned and the pain in his throat was there again. 'Get a hold of yourself Kaiba.' He keeps telling himself. The pain stopped several minutes later, after his thoughts slowly drifted away from him. He put down his briefcase and walked into the kitchen to make him a cup of coffee.  
  
Moments passed and soon, his coffee was ready. He sat down quietly as he sipped away at his coffee. The hot beverage quickly eased him of all that had bothered him that day. He let out a sigh and tilted his head back. Closing his eyes, he listened to the silence within the mansion. 'Such a big mansion to fill with happiness and yet...' He tilted his head forward again as a single tear streamed down his eye. "Oh mom, dad...I wish you could still be here to share this with me..." He whispered softly to himself. He quickly wiped away his tear and left the kitchen. He grabbed his briefcase and slowly walked up the stairs.   
  
He walked towards his study, slowly passing by Téa's room. He stopped at the door. He held his hand up as if to knock on the door, but stopped as his fist came near the wood. Téa's pleading face appeared in his mind once more. 'She's so much like my mother...so sweet and gentle. Never thinking of harming any creature...like a full bloomed flower blowing in the wind...'   
  
* Flashback *  
  
It was a bright and sunny spring day. Birds were singing on tree tops as butterflies fluttered through the air. The sky was blue and not a single dark cloud was in sight. The luscious green grass blew in the wind's breeze with the sound of children's laughter in the air. Seto was seven years old at the time. His father and him were happily playing Frisbee in the park as his mother sat with a two year old Mokuba, licking an ice cream cone.   
  
Seto's father was just as handsome as Seto is now. The same brown hair and blue eyes as Seto does now, although slightly more muscular than Seto. His mother had the same brown colored long hair and crystal blue eyes; dressed in a long, white sleeve-less dress. Her smile would've brought happiness to all those who have been depressed.   
  
Several minutes after his father and him played Frisbee, they began to tire, so they walked hand in hand back over to where Seto's mother and Mokuba were sitting. "Finished playing so soon?" Seto's mother asked as Seto and his father approached. She wiped Seto's forehead with a damp cloth as she gave him a heart-warming smile.   
  
Suddenly, Mokuba jumped off of his seat and clung onto Seto's leg. "Big brother!" Mokuba yelled in shock.   
  
"Huh?" Seto wondered as he looked at his younger brother. "What is it?" Mokuba pointed to where he had been sitting just moments ago, still clinging on to his brother's leg. The young Seto asked his brother to let go of his leg and moved closer for a better look. Something tiny with a black body and eight legs sat there motionless. Suddenly, it began to move towards Seto. Startled, the young boy stepped backwards, tripping over his own feet and fell backwards, onto his bottom. Mokuba quickly rushed over to his big brother, trying to help pick him up from the ground.   
  
"Are you ok, sweetheart?" His mother asked him with a worried look on her face.   
  
"Yea..." Seto said quietly, as he got up from the ground and brushed the dirt off his pants. The small black critter started crawling down the seat and towards Seto. Scared that the critter was coming closer, Seto and Mokuba ran to their mother and grabbed her by the legs. Their mother gently ruffled their hair and asked them to let go. The Kaiba brothers slowly let go of their mother's leg, getting an assured look from their mom that it'll be all right. Their mom walked over to where the critter was and allowed it to crawl onto her index finger.   
  
"MOM! What are you doing?!" Seto asked in shock.   
  
"It's ok." His mom said calmly as she approached the two boys with the critter on her finger. Seto took a step back, but knowing his mother wouldn't do anything that would harm him, he stayed where he was while Mokuba ran to his father, hugging at his leg. Seto's mother bent down to Seto's level and showed him the critter on her finger. "See this?" She asked. Seto nodded, still feeling a little uncomfortable. "This is a spider." She said as she smiled. "It may look scary, but it really isn't. As long as we don't hurt it, it won't hurt us." She explained happily. Seto, feeling better nodded as he stared at the spider. "And don't hurt the little critters you're not familiar with. They are just like us, each a living creature!" Seto's mother gently placed her finger near a leaf of a tree branch and allowed the spider to crawl off her finger.   
  
* End Flashback *  
  
A tear trickled down Kaiba's cheek as he lowered his hand back to his sides. 'Oh mother...' He thought as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from coming. 'If only I knew that was the last time I'd see you again, I'd have told you I loved you one last time...'  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Mom?" The young Seto asked as they were leaving the park. "Can you buy me an ice cream cone?" He stared at his mother with pleading eyes.  
  
"Sure." His mother smiled back. "Wait here with your father, and I'll be right back." She said as she jogged across the street to the ice cream shop.   
  
* End Flashback *  
  
'If I only knew I wouldn't have asked for that ice cream...' Kaiba couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he dropped his briefcase to the ground.   
  
* Flashback *  
  
Seto's mother waited until the red traffic light came on then started jogging back to Seto.   
  
"I hope that's chocolate!" Seto yelled across the street with a big grin across his face.   
  
"It is!" Seto's mother yelled back happily.   
  
Seto jumped for joy as his mother reached closer towards him. *BEEP BEEP* Seto's joy soon turned to sorrow as he watched a bright red sports car hit his mother, just as she was about to reach Seto.   
  
"Mommy!" Tears quickly formed in Seto's eyes as he rushed to his mother's side.   
  
"Someone call an ambulance quick!" Seto's father yelled in panic.  
  
"Please be all right mom..." Seto said as he held on to his mother's hand. The ice cream cone was smashed against the pavement, melting in the sun.  
  
"I'm...sorry I...couldn't get you...your ice cream cone..." She closed her eyes and let out a small chuckle. "Take care of Mokuba for me...and remember...that I'll always...be with you...*cough cough* As long as...I'm in...your heart...we'll never be apart." She gave Seto her last smile and finally, her life ended as her hand slipped out of Seto's.  
  
"Mommy!" Seto screamed as ambulances begin to arrive.   
  
* End Flashback *  
  
'You shouldn't have left...First you, then father...Why did you have to leave me?' Seto thought to himself as he banged his head against the door. "Why?" He whispered.  
  
Téa, hearing the banging on the door, decided to go see what was wrong. She had enough strength to get up now, but her wounds were not completely healed, so it had caused her pain to move around a lot. She was now changed into some new clothes that Seto had offered. She got to the door and opened the door, only to see Kaiba, sulking in front of her...  
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Well there's another chapter for you all~! ^^ Sorry if this chapter didn't have much going on...I just wanted to have bits of Seto's memories in there. ^^ Anyways, hope you liked it~! 


	6. Gobazuro

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, if I ever did, it would be a figment of my imagination...in simple terms...in my dreams. ^^ Hehe~!  
  
Hushpuppy24: To Makura-San: I knew that Seto's mother didn't die that way in my story...* looks up innocently with a big grin * ^^ Thanks for telling me anyways. Well since I was able to make up this story, I guess I could make up the past of Seto's life too! ^^   
  
In chapter 5, we get a glimpse of Seto's tragic past. As he passes by the room Téa was staying in, he realizes how much Téa had remind him of his mother. Remembering his mother's death when he was only seven years of age, he started blaming himself for what had happened. Banging his head against the door, Téa got up to see what was the matter. Opening the door, only to see a sulking Seto Kaiba.   
  
Now for the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
******************  
  
Téa stood motionless as Kaiba's head fell onto her shoulders, tears still streaming down his eyes. Téa's eyes widened as pain struck her right shoulder, but she held it in as much as she could. Slowly lifting her left hand, she stroked Seto's back as he sobbed on her shoulder. "K-K-Kaiba?" She managed to stutter. "Are you ok?" Silence struck for a few minutes, which seemed like hours as Téa watched helplessly at the crying Kaiba. Unable to make him feel better, she just continued stroking his back. "I-I'm sure whatever that's upsetting you will soon be forgotten..."  
  
'But I don't want to forget...I can't forget! Because it was all my fault!' Realizing Téa was comforting him; he immediately pushed her away and stepped back. He quickly wiped away his tears as he bent down to pick up his briefcase. "Sorry..." He said quietly as he walked away.   
  
******************  
  
Seto dropped his briefcase on the floor as he leaned against his closed door. 'Why did I do that? Why did I let my emotions be shown in front of Téa? She'll be sure to tell Yugi and the others...and Joey would laugh in my face...Seto, you idiot!' He thought as he punched the wall with his fist, picturing Joey, pointing and laughing in his face. 'Why couldn't I have a normal, happy family?' He walked over to his chair and took off his coat. Then, collapsing on his bed, he closed his eyes, getting lost in his own thoughts. 'After you and dad died, Mokuba and I were left at the orphanage. At first, I had no intentions of talking to anyone else, but I slowly started to like it there. All the other kids seem to understand the pain, and tried to cheer me up. Although every so often I'd still think of you and dad... Many parents had wanted to adopt me because of my intelligence, but I never went without Mokuba. I remembered you had told me to take care of Mokuba...' Seto's eyes opened slowly as he whispered quietly to himself. "Everything had been fine until the day Gozaburo came..."  
  
* Flashback *  
  
A limo approached the orphanage as the kids peered out the window to see who had come, each hoping one of them would finally have a family of their own. Out stepped a man with a moustache. He was dressed in a brown business suit with a red tie. "I'm here to see the one called Seto." He stated. Seto stepped up, while holding onto his little brother's hand.   
  
"I-I-I'm Seto..." The young boy managed to stutter. The man stared down at the boy, squinting his eyes in disgust.   
  
"Are you really as smart as my advisors had said?" Gozaburo asked, demanding an answer.   
  
"If you put it that way sir, I guess..." Seto answered quietly.   
  
"My name is Gozaburo Kaiba, and I challenge you to a game of chess. If you shall somehow win, I shall adopt you." Gozaburo stated.  
  
"Only if my brother Mokuba can come too." The young Seto argued as he tightened his grip to his brother, just enough that it's secure yet not hurting Mokuba.   
  
"That is if you can somehow beat me, which is very unlikely." Gozaburo boasted.   
  
* End Flashback *  
  
'I never should've agreed, but I thought he'd have taken care of Mokuba and me if I had won.' He closed his eyes again.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Checkmate." Seto said as he took away the last piece that was remaining on Gozaburo's board. Gozaburo was shocked at how a mere eight-year-old boy could defeat him, the owner of Kaiba Corp., in a game of chess.  
  
"I guess I'll have to keep my end of the bargain." Gozaburo said.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
'I would've ran away...I would've went back to the orphanage. But Mokuba was still young, and we had good food and shelter there. I had to put up with Gozaburo and his yelling...for Mokuba.' Seto's fists tightened as he remembered all the late nights of hard work Gozaburo put him through.   
  
* Flashback *  
  
"This is the work of a two year old! I've seen better work than this! This is pathetic!" Gozaburo yelled as he threw Seto's papers on the ground. Seto quickly picked up the scattered papers as tears slowly formed in his eyes.  
  
"I-I'm sorry sir." Seto said with his head hung low.   
  
"Redo everything! You have until tomorrow morning. And face me when I talk to you!" Gozaburo demanded. Seto lifted his head, only to show tears forming in his eyes. "Quit your crying! In business, nobody cares how you feel! It's all about success and being successful! Emotions are for the weak! Now go and do what I asked you to!" Seto hung his head low as he walked out of Gozaburo's office, not noticing his younger brother, who has been peering around the corner, listening to every word that was said.   
  
* End Flashback *  
  
'Damn that Gozaburo!' Seto thought in rage. 'I'll go do some work. That should get my mind off things..." Seto got off his bed and headed for the door.  
  
******************  
  
Meanwhile in Téa's room:  
  
'I wonder if Kaiba's ok... He seemed really hurt when I last saw him.' Téa thought worriedly as she pictured Kaiba's crying face. "Maybe I should go check up on him..." She mumbled. She got up and walked towards the door. As she opened the door, she noticed Seto just coming out of his room. As she stood there staring at him, their eyes locked with one another.   
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Well there's another chapter... I know that's not really what happened when Gozaburo got to the orphanage but oh well. ^^ It still makes sense! Sorry with all the flashbacks...^^|| Don't know why I got so many of them but I think it makes the story better since you get more of a background for the character! ^^ Reviews would be appreciated~! ^^ 


	7. Inside the Mansion

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any part of Yu Gi Oh, but don't we all wish we could? ^^  
  
Hushpuppy24: On the last chapter, Téa comforted Seto briefly before he returned to his room. While Seto was in his room, random thoughts of Gozaburo ran through his mind, wishing he had never won the chess match that changed his and Mokuba's future. Seto was just leaving his room when he saw Téa down the hall, their eyes locking at each other's gaze.   
  
Let's see what happens next...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
******************  
  
Seto quickly looked away as a picture of Joey laughing at him appeared in his mind. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. The image soon faded away and Seto started walking towards the stairs. "Kaiba..." Téa said gently.   
  
"What?" Seto answered bitterly.  
  
Feeling a little uncomfortable, Téa managed to say, "Ummm... About earlier today..." Seto's eyes suddenly widened, afraid of her ever telling anyone of what she saw. Seto looked away as Téa continued stumbling upon her words. "Are you...ok? You...looked unhappy and I thought..."  
  
"I'm fine." Seto stated.  
  
"Do you...want to talk about it?" Téa asked politely.  
  
"Can't you keep your nose out of other people's business?" Kaiba snapped back at her with a cold glare.   
  
"I-I'm sorry..." Téa said quietly as she hung her head in shame. Seto could see tears were forming in Téa's eyes, remembering himself of how he had felt when he was with Gozaburo.  
  
"Sorry." Kaiba muttered as he continued down the stairs.   
  
'Why won't you let other people help you, Seto Kaiba?' Téa wondered as she watched Kaiba disappear down the stairs and into the study.  
  
******************  
  
Seto closed the door to his study as he leaned against the wall, thinking... 'Why did I treat Téa that way? She was only trying to help...and I go and treat her like how I was treated. It wasn't her fault... It was my own!' He slammed his fist against the wall. He slowly calmed himself down and moved to his computer. 'No matter, I'll just busy myself with more work' He thought as he turned his computer on.   
  
******************  
  
Téa stood at the top of the stairs; still worrying that Kaiba may do something he'd regret. 'He nearly killed himself last time at the Duelist Kingdom when he was about to lose to Yugi.'  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Kaiba slowly stepped back. Inch by inch, he came closer to the edge of the castle's roof. "What are you doing Kaiba?" Yami Yugi yelled. Kaiba finally stopped as he reached the edge.   
  
He smirked as he spoke with confidence. "Make your move Yugi, but know this, that if one of my Blue Eyes were to be destroyed, the sudden shock may knock me off the ledge."   
  
"Cut it out Kaiba," I could hear Joey say. For once he was being reasonable. "You know that Yugi would never hurt you!"  
  
"That's what he's counting on Joey," Bakura informed him. "That Yugi will forfeit the match to save his life."   
  
* End Flashback *  
  
'Who knows what he'd do if he was depressed?' Téa thought worriedly. 'I should really go check on him...' She started her way down the stairs when she remembered what Seto had said to her.   
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Can't you keep your nose out of other people's business?" Seto snapped at her with a cold glare.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut as the scene repeated over and over in her mind. She opened her eyes, realizing what she can do. "I know! I'll ask Mokuba to check on Kaiba. Kaiba always listens to his brother." A small smile appeared on her face as she searched the mansion for Mokuba.   
  
She looked in Mokuba's room first, but there was no one. She searched the entire upper floor. She managed to come across Kaiba's room. She entered. It was filled with books and computer programs. The bed was slightly bigger than hers and a mini table was next to the bed. A framed picture sat on the table. Téa looked at the picture momentarily, then set it back down again as she left the room.   
  
She was getting tired from roaming around such a big place. Her head started to hurt a little, but she continued searching, eventually the pain stopped. Finally, she stumbled upon the study. She opened the door slightly, only to hear the clicking of keys from the keyboard. She opened the door a little wider, seeing Kaiba staring at the computer screen, typing away. Téa just stood at the door, but Seto didn't seem to notice. "Ummm... Kaiba?"  
  
Surprised, Seto turned away from the computer screen and faced whoever that was at the door. "Ever heard of knocking?" He said bitterly as he turned back to the computer screen.  
  
"Sorry..." Téa apologized. Her head began to hurt again. "I was just wondering...if you knew where Mokuba was."   
  
"He's at a friends house." Seto replied, his face still glued to the computer screen.   
  
"Ok." Téa said as she turned to leave the room. Her vision became fuzzy. There were triples of everything and her world began to spin, finally collapsing at the doorway of the study with a thud.   
  
The sudden noise caught Kaiba's attention as he quickly rushed to Téa's aid. He lifted her head from the cold, hard floor as he tried to wake her up. "Téa! Téa are you ok?!" Seto's voice started to quiver in fear. He quickly picked her up from the ground and carried her up to her room. He laid her on the bed gently as he went to go get her a wet towel.   
  
******************  
  
Téa woke up early next morning. The sun had barely risen, only able to see a small amount of light. She placed her hand where her head had hurt the other day and noticed a wet cloth on her forehead. She took the cloth off her head and placed it on the dresser next to her when she noticed a sleeping Kaiba by her side. His head laid against the side of her bed, as his body stretched on the floor. She smiled as she attempted to get out of bed. She took the bed sheets and laid them over Seto to keep him warm. Kaiba's eyes slowly opened, watching, as Téa carefully tucked him in.  
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Well there's another chapter... Not my best work I guess... -_-|| But I promise the next chapter would have a little more talking...^^ I was kind of distracted by a particular video game, so my thinking ability went to zip...lol^^ But it should be back by now... * innocent grin * 


	8. At Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yu Gi Oh...or Lucky Charms...hehehe^^ You'll find out why Lucky Charms is in there a little later. ^^  
  
Hushpuppy24: In chapter seven, we left off with Seto and Téa's eyes locking at the hallway. Téa tried to ask what was wrong, but Kaiba gave her the cold shoulder. After Seto went inside his study, he felt bad for speaking to Téa in that manner, so he buried himself in more work. Téa, worried that Kaiba might do something he'd regret, decided to go look for Mokuba to ask what was wrong with his brother, only to find no Mokuba in sight. She stumbled into the study where Seto was, asking where Mokuba had gone. She had turn to leave the room when her vision went dizzy and fainted on the floor. Kaiba carried her back to her room and she slept until early next morning. Waking from her slumber, she finds a sleeping Kaiba next to her bed, lying on the floor. She laid the bed sheets over Seto, just as he began to awaken.   
  
Phew...long summary. On with the chapter then...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
******************  
  
Seto moved a little and opened his eyes slightly wider, allowing Téa to know that he was awake. Téa quickly stepped back, knowing how Kaiba always liked to have his own space. Kaiba pulled off the bed sheets as he got up. "Do you feel better?" He asked politely as he straightened his clothes.   
  
Startled by Kaiba's sudden thought of kindness, all Téa could say was, "Yea...thanks."  
  
"You hungry?" Seto asked as he walked towards the door.   
  
"Not really..." Téa lied, only to have her stomach start to growl one second after she finished her sentence. The growling was so loud that even Kaiba could hear. Seto was puzzled at where the noise was coming from until he found out that it was Téa's stomach making all the noise. Kaiba was shocked at how a human stomach could be so loud. "Well...maybe I am just a little..." Téa said, blushing with embarrassment. Seto gave a small chuckle and headed out the door.  
  
"Come if you want some food for your growling stomach!" Kaiba called back. Still a little embarrassed from how noisy her stomach was, Téa quickly ran after Kaiba.  
  
******************  
  
Down at the dining table, Seto and Téa each poured themselves a bowl of 'Lucky Charms' cereal and some milk. As usual, Kaiba had his daily cup of coffee with him. They sat down and began munching away at their breakfast. The silence was making Téa uneasy, so she tried to start up a conversation. She looked down at her bowl and exclaimed. "Hey! Look!" She pointed at her cereal as she recited the following rhyme in a British accent. "Hearts, stars and horseshoes, clovers and blue moons. Pots of gold and rainbows. And the red balloon!" Téa giggled as she finished. "It's magically delicious!" She said in a peppy tone. Kaiba just sat there, staring at her as if she was crazy.   
  
"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Realizing she had embarrassed herself again that day, she replied quietly. "Yes...I'm fine..." She stared down at her bowl of cereal, then back at Kaiba. "Kaiba..." She said. Seto looked up from his cereal. "You don't watch much television, do you?" She asked.   
  
"No... Why should I?" Kaiba asked curiously.   
  
"Well...for entertainment purposes." Téa tried to explain.   
  
"Entertainment?" Kaiba still didn't understand the purposes of watching TV.  
  
"You know...to kick back and relax! Laugh at all the funny sitcoms and such..." Téa explained even further, but Kaiba's face still had that puzzled look. "Never mind." She sighed as she finished up her cereal.   
  
******************  
  
It was drawing close to 7am when Seto's cell phone rang. * Ring Ring * Seto dug into his pocket and took out his cell phone. "Hello." Seto said into the phone. "Mokuba? Where were you last night?" Téa could sense the worry in Seto's voice. 'He cares a lot for Mokuba...' She thought. "Oh, I see..." Seto's conversation continued. "All right. I'll come by in about an hour. Ok. Bye." Kaiba ended the conversation and stuffed the cell phone back in his pocket.   
  
"Where was Mokuba last night?" Téa asked.   
  
"He stayed the night at his friend's house. He didn't have his keys with him and he said something about me not picking up my phone. It was probably when I was taking care of..." He stopped in mid-sentence and started to blush.   
  
"Huh?" Téa wondered as she watched Kaiba's cheek turn a slight shade of pink.  
  
"Nothing." Kaiba quickly replied.   
  
"Ok..." Téa stared at him suspiciously. 'Hehe! He won't admit that he had been taking care of me when I fainted.' She thought to herself, smiling inside. "So what did Mokuba ask for that you'd be there in an hour?"  
  
"He and his friend just wanted a lift to school. That's all." Kaiba replied as his blush started to fade.  
  
"You care a lot about Mokuba, don't you?" Téa asked.   
  
"Yea... He's all I've got..." Kaiba said quietly. He turned away so Téa couldn't see his eyes begin to water.   
  
"Why?" Téa questioned curiously.   
  
"Mokuba and I are both...orphans..." The words seemed so hard for them to come out of Seto's mouth. "My parents...they died when we were young..." A tiny tear trickled down Kaiba's face as he quickly wiped it away.   
  
"Oh...I'm sorry..." Téa apologized. "I didn't know..." She lowered her head, trying to feel how Seto had felt. 'So that's why his parents are never around...' Then, the framed picture that was at Kaiba's bedside popped into her mind. "You looked so happy in the picture..." Remembering a young Seto Kaiba, grinning happily in the photograph with his parents.   
  
"What picture?" Kaiba lifted his head and turned back at Téa.  
  
"The one in your room by your bed. I was in there yesterday and I..." Téa tried to explain but was cut off my Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "I'd appreciate it if you don't go snooping around my room." He said in a harsh tone. Téa lowered her head again, realizing she's upset Kaiba once more.   
  
'I should just stop trying to get to know him better. I try to befriend him but I'm only making him feel worse.' She thought to herself as tears welled up in her eyes.   
  
Kaiba, noticing Téa's sadness quickly tried to patch things up. "But it's ok... It was nice to finally tell someone about my parents." He said, forcing himself to smile, even just a little. Téa quickly wiped away her tears and shot back a smile. "You know...you remind me a lot of my mother." Seto smiled.   
  
"Me?" Téa pointed to herself. "Uh...is that a good thing?" She asked confusedly.   
  
Kaiba let out a chuckle. "Yea. That's a good thing. She was nice and gentle. Very caring and was always looking at the bright side of things." Téa blushed. "I miss her a lot."  
  
"Well...now Mokuba won't be the only one you've got!" Téa suddenly exclaimed in a cheery mood.   
  
"Huh? What?" Kaiba didn't understand what she meant.  
  
"You said before that Mokuba is the only one you've got, but now...you've got me as a friend too!" She smirked as she pointed to herself. "And I'm sure Yugi and the others would love to hang around with you too!"  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I don't need friends out of pity. Besides, I've always been fine on my own." Kaiba defended, trying to hide his emotions. Longing for the friends he never had.   
  
"But it's not out of pity! They'll surely like you for who you are if you'd just show them the kindness that you showed me..." Téa tried to make Kaiba reconsider, but he wouldn't.   
  
"It's getting late, I should go. Don't want to keep Mokuba and his friend waiting." Seto said as he headed out the door.   
  
"But Kaiba!" Téa tried to hold him back, but Seto had slammed the door shut behind him. 'Arg! That Kaiba! Such a stubborn guy...and always leaving with such a dramatic exit..." Téa sighed as she headed back up the stairs to her room.   
  
  
Hushpuppy24: HEY~! Well there's another chapter! Sorry about the whole breakfast part when Téa started doing that whole Lucky Charms part...I wrote that part in the morning, and I was thinking of cereal and ya...hehe^^ It's a lot better than that stupid little Barbie rhyme I had in my head for a while! LOL~! I'm so stupid at times! -_-|| Surprises me how I got straight A's~! HEHE~! 


	9. Mokuba's New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own any parts of Yu Gi Oh.  
  
Hushpuppy24: During the last chapter, Seto and Téa had breakfast at the dining room, where Téa embarrasses herself by acting part of the commercial from Lucky Charms. (^^ That was just because I was thinking of cereal.) Later on, Seto receives a call from Mokuba, assuring his safety. Kaiba opens up a little and tells Téa a bit about his past. Téa tries to befriend him, but failed.   
  
Now...onwards to the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
******************  
  
Seto got into his car and slammed the car door shut. He started heading over to Mokuba's friend's house from the directions he got on the phone. His thoughts wandered throughout his mind as he drove past the streets. 'Perhaps I should befriend Téa and the others... I could always use some company...' His mind battled with his heart.   
  
'No! What am I thinking? I don't need them. Yugi's your archenemy and Joey's just another kicked-around puppy dog! And the only reason Téa's even talking to you is because she has to be stuck living in your mansion until her wounds heal...' His mind filled with dark thoughts as his heart tried to break free.   
  
'No! That's not true! If you would just let them get to know you...' His heart pleaded but his mind interrupted.   
  
'Humans are the cause of suffering. Just look at your mother! You loved her more than anything, but she left you! Just like everyone you ever loved!' His mind continued to taunt him.   
  
Seto couldn't take it anymore. He slammed on the brakes, stopping in the middle of the road. The car behind him stopped immediately after him, nearly crashing into the rear end of Kaiba's car. The driver honked, but Kaiba didn't move. He could hear a muffled cry shouting 'learn to drive!' from the passing car. He leaned against his steering wheel to calm his train of thoughts.   
  
******************  
  
Meanwhile at the Turtle Game Shop:  
  
Yugi picked up the phone and punched in Téa's number. * Ring Ring, Ring Ring * 'Still no one...' Yugi thought as he put down the receiver. 'Where could she be?' He quickly grabbed his school bag and headed out the door. Yugi's grandpa caught him right before he left.   
  
"Why are you off so early? It's only 7:45am! You usually don't leave for another 15 minutes." Grandpa said.   
  
"I'm going to stop by at Téa's on my way to school!" Yugi called back. "Bye!"  
  
******************  
  
Yugi ran down his street, and then started walking towards Téa's house. 'I hope she's ok... Nobody has picked up her phone for the past two days, and it's not like her to be so irresponsible and not check her messages.   
  
Yugi soon arrived at the front porch of Téa's house. The newspapers had piled up at her doorstep and the mail doesn't seem to have been collected. Yugi rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Nobody answered, so he rang the doorbell again. Still nothing. "Where could she be?" Yugi quietly whispered to himself. He stood at his tiptoes and tried to peer into the eyepiece that was at the door. It took him a while to find his balance, but at last, he was able to look into the eyepiece. The house seemed empty. Yugi pushed himself away from the door and headed for school with a defeated look on his face.   
  
******************  
  
Kaiba pulled himself away from the steering wheel as he calmed himself down. He started the ignition again as he continued driving down the road. He turned a corner, passing by Yugi unnoticed.  
  
******************  
  
Yugi, with his eyes to the concrete floor, also didn't notice Kaiba passing by his side. "What's the matter Yugi?" Yami asked in his soul room.   
  
"It's Téa... She wasn't at school yesterday." Yugi replied worriedly.   
  
"She was probably just sick." Yami guessed, trying to make his partner feel better.  
  
"But she didn't pick up my calls either. And now she's not even answering the door! What if something happened to her?" Yugi's expression grew even more worried.   
  
"I'm sure she's fine..." Yami comforted, although having doubts of his own.   
  
"I hope you're right..." Yugi concluded with a sigh.  
  
******************  
  
Seto soon arrived at the address Mokuba had given him. "2789 Domino Drive... This should be it." Kaiba was about to get out when Mokuba and a strange looking girl rushed out the front door and into the car. Seto turned around to get a glimpse of the girl. She had long pink hair and emerald colour eyes. Her teeth were almost fang-like and she was only a bit shorter than Mokuba. She had on the same uniform as Mokuba, only instead of navy blue pants she had on a skirt.   
  
"Hi!" She greeted as she entered the car.   
  
"Hi Seto." Mokuba said. "This is Alex." He spoke as he pointed to the girl. She waved and smiled politely.   
  
"Hello." Seto said as he turned towards the front of the car. He stepped on the gas pedal and they were soon on their way to school. Alex suddenly giggled.  
  
"What is it?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I guess cuteness runs in your family!" Alex exclaimed jokingly. Mokuba turned a lovely shade of red as Kaiba just smirked at his little brother's embarrassment.   
  
"So Alex..." Mokuba began. The two of them started chattering away as Kaiba was once again, lost in his thoughts.  
  
'I'm glad Mokuba got a friend now...even if she is a little silly.' He let out a tiny sigh. 'At least now, he's got someone else to talk to...' He looked into the mirror, watching his brother laugh with his newfound friend, and he let out a smile.   
  
******************  
  
They soon reached Domino Elementary. The two friends got off the car and headed towards the entrance when Alex walked back towards the car. "Thank you for the ride!" She said to Kaiba politely before running back to Mokuba. Seto watched the two of them enter the school before heading over to Domino High.   
  
******************  
  
Téa tossed and turned; trying to get some more rest after Kaiba left. 'Kaiba is probably just denying how much he wants friends...' She thought to herself. 'But what if he really doesn't want anyone hanging around him...' Her face soon filled with concern. 'Or what if I'm just in his way right now?'  
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Hey~! Another chapter done~! ^^ Sorry, but not much of Téa in this fic...-_- There should be more of her in the next chapter! ^^ 


	10. Téa's Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Yu Gi Oh. Unless you count the trading cards I have...but I didn't design them...they were store-bought~! ^^  
  
Hushpuppy24: Hey Riku-Chan~! Sorry but I didn't know that your name was actually Alex, so I didn't exactly put her in there on your behalf... It's just that I always liked the name Alex for a girl~! ^^ So yea...  
  
On the last chapter of "The Difference One Person Can Make" Kaiba's heart battled strongly with his mind while he was driving over to pick up Mokuba and his friend. Meanwhile, Yugi was still searching for Téa. He stopped by her house, but nobody was home. Seto soon reached the house he was looking for, and Mokuba came out with a strange looking girl. Kaiba learns that her name is Alex and smiled as he watched his little brother play with a friend his age. He dropped them off at the elementary and sped off to his own school. In the mansion, Téa was alone with her thoughts, and comes to the conclusion that she might not be wanted in Kaiba's hospitalities.   
  
We now return you to our regular programming...  
  
Chapter 10  
  
******************  
  
Téa sat up on her bed. 'Maybe I am in his way...' A frown set across her face. 'I mean...every time I'm around him, he gets upset. And when I said I'd be his friend, he wouldn't even look me in the eye...' She was now having second thoughts. 'Maybe I should go...'  
  
******************  
  
Kaiba soon arrived at Domino High. It was another typical day. Yugi and his friends were still hanging out at the front entrance when Kaiba had arrived. He slowly walked passed them, overhearing a little bit of Yugi's concerns for Téa. "Guys, I'm worried about her... I stopped by at her house this morning and nobody answered...and she's still not at school. Where could she be?"   
  
"Don't worry Yug, she's probably just fine. Or she could've been over at her cousin's overnight and just forgot to tell us..." Tristan reassured Yugi with a positive attitude.  
  
"Unlikely Tristan! You're forgetting that it's Téa here. She's always..." Joey stopped when he received a glare from Tristan. Yugi's head lowered. 'Uh... Maybe I shouldn't have said that...' Joey thought to himself. "I mean... Everyone forgets one thing or another and..." He tried to cover up what he had said earlier when Yugi stopped him.  
  
"It's ok Joey." Yugi muttered. Kaiba walked passed them unnoticed and entered through the glass doors of Domino High, as thoughts of what Téa had said earlier that day floated through his mind.   
  
******************  
  
During math class, Seto suffered from boredom as he listened to the teacher explain all the equations that he already knew. His eyes wandered around the classroom, finally stopping at a single location, Téa's desk. He stared at the desk as a picture of Téa's face came into mind. That morning's incident began to replay in his head again when his teacher called upon him.  
  
"Mr. Seto Kaiba. Could you please finish this calculation?" She asked in a displeasing voice. Seto stepped up to the chalkboard and began scribbling out the formulas and answers.   
  
******************  
  
Over in the next classroom, Yugi stared blankly out the window, wondering where Téa had gone. Joey looked at his helpless friend and sighed as he watched the minutes tick by.   
  
******************  
  
Hours passed and soon, school was over. Seto packed up all his things and left immediately. The halls were crowded with many students as he struggled to get to the front entrance. He arrived at the parking lot and got into his car. Strapping on his seatbelt, he drove off to pick up Mokuba from school. The roads seemed empty that day, or perhaps he was just early for once.   
  
He reached the elementary in less than 5 minutes, picking up Mokuba. He watched his little brother wave goodbye to Alex from the playground as he raced over to the car. The ride home was near silent, mainly because Mokuba had tired himself that day swinging around on the monkey bars and goofing off. He had fallen asleep, snoring quite loudly. Kaiba smirked at his snoring brother as he drove home to his mansion.   
  
Kaiba soon reached his mansion and parked in his garage, where several other cars of his were parked neatly in a row. He slipped out of the drivers seat and over to the back. He tried to wake his little brother, but Mokuba just wouldn't open his eyes, so Kaiba carried him inside and put Mokuba in bed. He slowly made his way down the stairs, eyeing the closed door to Téa's room before he left. He quickly grabbed himself a cup of coffee before entering into his study to do more work. He sat down on his chair and started up his computer when he noticed an envelope lying on his desk addressed to him. He tore open the envelope and read its contents in his head.   
  
  
Dear Kaiba,  
  
Thank you for your hospitalities for these past 3 days. I appreciate you putting up with me as company, even though you'd rather be in solitude. I have decided to leave you to your peace, since I feel that you'd rather have me leave. I have arranged a place for me to stay while my wounds heal. Yugi's grandfather had come to pick me up a little after you left, so you needn't worry. Thanks again for saving me and for putting up with me.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Téa  
  
P.S. I borrowed some stuff from your desk to write this. Sorry if I messed up anything. Oh... And if you'd still like to become friends, you're still welcome to. I'm smiling right now, but since you can't see it, just picture it in your head. Yes, it's the same cheerleader smile I always got.  
  
  
'She's gone?' Kaiba put down the letter and quickly rushed up to Téa's room. He forced opened the door, only to find an empty room.   
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Well there's another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I was trying out a songfic. It's called "Falling For An Angel" Check it out if you'd like. I'll try to get more chapters up soon, because I was thinking of what could happen next...so yea... R+R please ^^ 


	11. Yugi's Concerns

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu Gi Oh. Never have and never will...unless I can get a job there when I'm older and write another season! Or not...-_-  
  
Hushpuppy24: Last time on chapter 10, Téa decided to leave Kaiba Mansion while Seto and Mokuba were at school. Meanwhile, Kaiba was at school, passing Yugi and his friends talking about the concerns for Téa's disappearance. During class, both Seto and Yugi couldn't concentrate on classes and thought of Téa. School was soon over and Seto drove home earlier than usual. He went into his office to find an envelope on his desk. He tore it open and inside was a letter from Téa. It mentioned that she has left the mansion and thanking him again for all that he's done. Kaiba ran up the stairs to see if it was true, finding only an empty bedroom.  
  
On with the next chapter then...  
  
Chapter 11  
  
******************  
  
"She's gone..." Kaiba whispered to himself. "She's gone because of me... I forced her to leave..." There was a long pause. "But...I wanted her to go. I wanted to be left alone..." His voice stiffened. 'So why do I feel so bad now that she's left?' He questioned himself. Seto took one last look at the room and left, closing the door behind him. He leaned up against the door and closed his eyes, as if in deep thought.   
  
******************  
  
Yugi, Joey and Tristan slowly walked home from school that afternoon. "Hey Yug. You must be real worried 'bout Téa. I noticed you not payin' attention in class. Is it really buggin' ya that much?" Joey asked. Yugi was staring down at the ground he walked upon, not listening to a word Joey was saying. "Yugi?" Joey waved his hand in front of Yugi to catch his attention.   
  
"Huh Joey? Sorry. What were you saying?" Yugi answered as he lifted his head.  
  
Joey let out a sigh and said, "Never mind..."  
  
They soon came to an intersection where they went their separate ways. "See ya Yugi!" Joey and Tristan called out as they headed at another direction. Yugi waved goodbye and continued walking home. As he passed by Téa's street, he quickly took a glance at Téa's house to see if any lights were on, or if the mail and newspapers have been collected. 'Still nothing...' He thought to himself.   
  
After several minutes later, he had reached the Turtle Game Shop. "Grandpa! I'm back!" He called out as he entered through the doors.   
  
"Is that you Yugi?" A voice called out from behind the counter. Grandpa's head suddenly popped up with a stack of duel monsters cards in his hand. "Téa's in your room I think. I picked her up this morning from Kaiba Mansion. She seemed like she was hurt. You might want to go take a look."   
  
Yugi was filled with happiness as he raced up the stairs and into his room. He forced open the door yelling out Téa's name. He found her staring out the window as the sun shone down on her, warming her skin. She turned towards the door when she heard her name, seeing Yugi standing at the doorway. Yugi, filled with excitement, quickly rushed up to Téa and gave her a quick hug. Realizing what he had done, he pulled away from her, blushing slightly. Yugi looked at bandaged wounds. "What happened to you?" He asked as his face filled with worry.  
  
"It was nothing." Téa replied. "Don't worry about it. I feel fine."  
  
"Where were you these couple of days?" Yugi asked his face still filled with concern.   
  
"I was at Kaiba's mansion. Didn't he tell you?" Téa responded.  
  
'Kaiba's house?' Yugi thought in shock. 'But he told me he knew nothing...' "What were you doing over at his mansion for such a long time?" Yugi asked, raising his voice a little.   
  
"I was hurt and he saved me. He healed my wounds and took care of me, even if he wouldn't admit it." Téa looked out the window again as she pictured that morning's incident again. "It's not a big deal."  
  
"That sure doesn't sound like Kaiba. The only person he's ever been nice to is Mokuba and that's already quite a surprise." Yugi reasoned.  
  
Téa whirled around to face Yugi. "That's not true! Kaiba can be nice if he had wanted to. He just has difficulty with it because he thinks nobody cares. You'd be like that too if you were an orphan!" Téa found herself raising her voice at Yugi. Even more unlikely was that she was defending Seto. She gasped and apologized immediately.   
  
Yugi felt as if his heart was breaking when Téa yelled at him, but accepted the apology. He headed for the door when Téa called for him. "Yugi! Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going downstairs for a snack. You want anything?" He asked with a cheerful smile on his face.   
  
"I'd like a glass of water please." Téa replied politely.  
  
"Ok." Yugi stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him, as he slowly began to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
  
******************  
  
Mokuba awoke from his slumber and wandered down the hall as he gently rubbed his eyes. He spotted his brother leaning against the door of Téa's room. He walked up to him and called out his name. "Seto?" Kaiba opened his eyes, to see his brother staring at him.   
  
"So you're awake." Kaiba smirked as he ruffled his little brother's hair.   
  
"Why are you standing outside Téa's room?" Questioned Mokuba.   
  
Seto hesitated a little before he spoke again. "She left..." He muttered, feeling ashamed of himself that he was the one that made her leave in the first place. He stared blankly at the spiral staircase as Mokuba stood there just watching him.   
  
"Uh... Seto?" Mokuba finally spoke up.   
  
"Huh?" Kaiba looked away from the stairway and to his brother.   
  
"Are you feeling ok? You're spacing out again..." Mokuba said his face filled with concern.  
  
"Yea I'm fine." Kaiba said before he headed down the stairs and into the study again.  
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Well here's another chapter. Hope you like this one too. Sorry but I can't post chapters any fast than this because I just post them as I type them. So, please have patience. ^^ I'll be back soon with more chapters to come! ^^ 


	12. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh or other Yu Gi Oh related things, except the idea of this story...which are bits of my screwed up imagination! ^^  
  
Hushpuppy24: During chapter 11, Téa had just left Kaiba Mansion and was staying over at Yugi's house. Yugi asks where she had been for the past few days and she answers that she was at Seto's mansion. Yugi pointed out that it didn't seem very much like Kaiba to be nice to anyone else other than his brother, and Téa raised her voice at Yugi, defending the one and only, Seto Kaiba. She apologized afterward and Yugi forgave her. Meanwhile, Kaiba was blaming himself that he had driven away Téa, but was questioning himself why he even cared so much.  
  
Now for the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 12  
  
******************  
  
Seto tried to cover up his thoughts with more work, but this time it didn't work. Hours passed, but his mind kept wandering off, every so often, a picture of Téa appearing before him. 'What's wrong with me?' He thought to himself. He looked at the letter that was still on his desk. 'Why am I acting so strange?' He finished reprogramming another digital game before going to bed.   
  
He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to find the perfect position to sleep, but that didn't matter because his mind had kept him up for quite some time. He continuously thought about the letter Téa had left him, and the last thing she wrote. 'If you'd still like to become friends, you're still welcome to...she said. Just great... She just had to write that...and now it's gnawing away at my conscience since she left because of me... Especially when her wounds weren't fully healed yet...'   
  
He took a quick glance at the digital clock at his bedside. '2:30am... I've got to get some sleep...' He stared up into the darkness of the ceiling, only slightly visible by the light of the moon. 'Why should I care that she's gone?' His eyes slowly began to close, blinking less often because his eyelids felt so heavy. Finally, he was asleep.  
  
******************  
  
Seto woke up late next morning. He yawned as he sat up on his bed. Rubbing the back of his head, he looked at the picture at his bedside. 'Good morning Father, Mother.' He said inside his head.   
  
He stepped into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. Washing his face and combing back his hair, he headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. He made a quick cup of coffee and took a sip. He heard loud laughter coming from the other room. Walking towards the noise with the cup of coffee still in his hand, he peeked into the living room, seeing Mokuba rolling on the floor filled with laughter from the Saturday morning cartoons on TV. Kaiba gave a little smile and took another sip of his coffee.   
  
Mokuba finally realized his brother standing at the corner. "Morning Seto." He said with a huge grin across his face.   
  
"Good morning." Kaiba replied.   
  
"You don't look so good. Not much sleep last night?" Mokuba asked as he kept one eye on the television screen.   
  
"Not much..." Seto said as he took another sip of his piping hot coffee. "But I'll be fine."  
  
******************  
  
Over at the Motou residence, Yugi had just woken up. He let Téa sleep on his bed while he slept on the couch. It wasn't as comfortable, but he still had a good night sleep. He let out a small yawn and stretched out his arms. Hopping off the couch, he changed out of his pyjamas and headed to the bathroom to wash up.   
  
After spending about 15 minutes washing up and gelling up his hair, Yugi crept down the stairs, expecting to see his grandfather making breakfast. Instead, Téa stood in front of the stove, holding a frying pan and making their breakfast.   
  
"Morning Yugi." Grandpa said as he was peered up from his newspaper at the breakfast table.   
  
"Morning Grandpa." Yugi greeted, still sounding tired. "Morning Téa."  
  
"Morning!" Téa whirled around, visible with two plates in her hands. "Breakfast is ready." She said with a smile. She and Yugi both took a seat at the breakfast table and began eating.   
  
"You're up early Téa. You shouldn't be making breakfast. You need your rest, since your wounds aren't completely healed yet." Yugi pointed out, still a bit worried.   
  
"Don't worry. I feel great!" Téa reassured him. "Joey called a little while ago. I was surprised he was up so soon!" She let out a little giggle before continuing. "He told us to meet at the arcade later. He sounded quite surprised to hear my voice..." Her sentence dragged on as she pictured Joey freaking out, running around in circles going 'Oh My God! It's Téa!'   
  
"Téa?" Yugi waved his hand in front of Téa's face, snapping her out of her little imagination. "Did you hear what I said?"  
  
"Huh?" Téa said as she reached back to reality.  
  
Yugi let out a sigh before rephrasing what he said. "I said what time did he want us to meet?"   
  
"I think in about half an hour. So we should hurry..." Téa stated. The two of them quickly finished their breakfast of bacon and eggs, and started heading to the arcade. It was not very far, so they got there within ten minutes.   
  
******************  
  
Waiting impatiently at the arcade, Joey and Tristan paced back and forth at the entrance. "Are you sure it was Téa?" Tristan stopped pacing and faced Joey.   
  
"Positive." Joey replied confidently. The two of them soon caught a glimpse of both Yugi and Téa walking towards them in the distance. "Hey!" Joey and Tristan called out as they waved their arms in the air. Everyone on the streets turned towards them, but they didn't seem to notice.   
  
'Do they ever stop embarrassing themselves in public?' Téa thought sarcastically.   
  
"Téa! It really is you!" Tristan exclaimed with glee.   
  
"See, I told you so." Joey smirked. Tristan glared at him, then returned to talk to Téa again.   
  
"So where were you these past few days?" Tristan asked Téa.   
  
"I was at Kaiba's man-" Téa tried to explain but was rudely interrupted by Joey's sudden yelling.  
  
"YOU WERE WITH KAIBA?!" Joey yelled out, having a spaz attack.   
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Well that chapter's done. Enjoyed it? If you did, then great! If you didn't...well then...that's ok~! ^^ More chapters coming up soon... ^^ 


	13. Yugi's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh. It is not my property. Neither is Mario Smash Bros. ^^  
  
Hushpuppy24: During the last chapter, Seto was having troubles falling asleep. He woke up late the next morning to find his little brother absorbed in the Saturday morning cartoons. Over at Yugi's house, Téa made breakfast and told Yugi that Joey and Tristan wanted them to meet outside the arcade. Eagerly waiting for their friends, Joey and Tristan paced back and forth outside the arcade. When they spotted their other two friends, they ran up to them in shock to see Téa there. Tristan asked Téa where she had been for the past few days, but when she mentioned Kaiba, Joey totally spazzed out.  
  
Continuing with "The Difference One Person Can Make"...  
  
Chapter 13  
  
******************  
  
"Why would you even want to spend one minute with that jerk?! He's pure evil! He ripped up Yugi's grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon card!" Joey exclaimed causing a huge commotion. His eye twitched at the thought of Kaiba.  
  
"Joey, calm down. Téa has a good reason..." Yugi said as he reassured his friend and trying to keep his temper down.   
  
"You know, nobody is pure evil...even Kaiba. He may have ripped up the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but that was him before! If you'd only give him a chance..." Téa's voice lowered. "He's changed a lot."   
  
"Why are you even defending that creep? Did he brainwash you or somethin'?" Joey's temper lowered as he asked.   
  
Téa's eyes grew a little wider, thinking to herself, 'Why am I defending him? He's Kaiba after all!' "Well... He has a good heart. He just doesn't show it often, that's all... Besides, I'm not defending him... I'm just...uh...pointing out the inner qualities of him..." Téa denied with excuses. "Since you guys never see it and all that..."  
  
"Oh...is that all?" Joey looked at her suspiciously. He gave a little smirk. "For a minute there I thought you might've even liked that guy!" He teased.  
  
"Me?" Téa laughed nervously as she pointed at herself. "No..."  
  
Yugi's face showed a sign of hurt as the inside of his heart seemed to rip in two. 'Why do I have the feeling she's lying...'   
  
Noticing Yugi's expression before everyone else, Joey quickly changed the subject. "So you guys wanna go play some video games or what?" He asked as he slowly inched towards the arcade.   
  
"I am so there man!" Tristan announced with glee. "Dibs on Mario Smash Brothers! You're going down Joey!" He called out as he ran towards the arcade with excitement, with Joey, Yugi and Téa trailing behind him.   
  
"Like you'll ever beat the champ!" Joey said sarcastically with a grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear.   
  
"Wait for us!" Téa shouted from behind with Yugi behind her, running as fast as his little legs could carry him to keep up with his friends.  
  
******************  
  
Inside Kaiba's mansion, Seto slowly approached his balcony in his room. He leaned up against the rail, watching the tides of the sea crash against the rocks below. His eyes show definite signs of tiredness, but his brain refused to rest and let him sleep. He took in a breath of fresh air and closed his eyes. 'Why does she care so much for me?' Opening his eyes, he stared out into the deep blue of the ocean. 'More importantly... Why do I care so much for her?' His head ached from thinking the same questions over and over, but the answers just didn't come to him.   
  
Mokuba observed his brother at a distance from the doorway. 'Seto sure is acting strange... I hope he's ok...' He watched his brother for several minutes until he finally left.  
  
Still standing at the balcony, Seto allowed the wind's breeze to gently wisp through his hair. His deep blue eyes closed in thought, as the unanswerable questions lingered in his mind.  
  
******************  
  
Hours passed as Yugi and his friends finally stepped outside the arcade. Their eyes blinded by the shimmering glow of the sun, causing their eyes to sting.  
  
"That sure was some match between the two of you." Yugi pointed out.   
  
"Yea...and I would've won too if I had just five more seconds!" Tristan whined in defeat.  
  
"And the champ remains...the champ!" Joey announced in victory, as he laughed manically. His other three friends stared at him nervously as they slowly moved away from him. Joey stopped laughing all of a sudden and was dead silent. He lifted his nose to the air and started sniffing. "Hotdogs!" He shouted with excitement as drool slowly formed at the edge of his mouth. "I'm gonna go get some, you guys want any?" Joey asked as he pointed towards the hotdog stand down the street.   
  
"Sure!" They all replied together.   
  
"Yugi, why don't you come help me?" Joey asked his tri-colour haired friend.  
  
"Uh...sure..." Yugi replied as he and Joey slowly walked down the street and towards the hotdog stand.   
  
"So Tristan," Téa began to ask. "What happened in school while I was gone?" Tristan sighed and started to inform her of the events she missed during the times when she was away.  
  
******************  
  
Joey looked behind him. Knowing that he and Yugi were at a far enough distance from Téa and Tristan so that they won't be heard, he began to speak. "Hey Yug..." He turned his head to meet his gaze. "Ya know you should really tell Téa how you feel."   
  
Yugi blushed a little. "I know..."  
  
"Then why don't you do that?" Joey asked, sounding a little impatient.   
  
"I..." Yugi hesitated. "I can't..."  
  
"Why not?" Joey asked before reaching to the hotdog stand and paying for the four hotdogs. Each of them took two in their hands and began walking back.   
  
"What if she says no?" Yugi asked quietly with his head down. "Besides, I think she has someone else in mind..."   
  
Joey, who had already started eating away at his hotdog, asked with his mouth full in a muffled voice. "Like who?"   
  
"You'd think that I was crazy...but..." Yugi took a small bite out of his hotdog before continuing. "Kaiba..."   
  
Joey's eyes bulged out, nearly choking at his hotdog. "KAIBA?!" He exclaimed in shock. "Why him?!"   
  
"You should've seen her yesterday..." Yugi swallowed. "She yelled at me..." There was a silent pause. Joey was about to speak when Yugi continued. "...because she was defending Kaiba...just like this morning..."   
  
Joey rolled his eyes as he looked at his friend in disbelief. "Yugi, you know that Téa's always defendin' for people, so you shouldn't worry...but if you keep up this attitude, maybe you would lose her to Kaiba someday." He teased. They soon returned to their other two friends with the hotdogs.  
  
"Hey! My hotdog is missing a bite!" Tristan hollered out. "JOEY!"   
  
"I got hungry!" Joey excused, as he began to run in circles around Yugi and Téa as Tristan trailed behind. The two in the centre just laughed as Joey ran for his life.   
  
'I hope Joey's right...' Yugi thought.  
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Ok...that didn't sound as good as it did when it appeared in my mind...but it's ok...-_- So now Yugi likes Téa! ^^ Wonder what she'll think...? Anyways...next chapter going up as soon as possible~! R+R ^^ 


	14. Rainy Day Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yu Gi Oh.  
  
Hushpuppy24: On chapter 13, when Téa mentioned she had stayed at Kaiba's mansion, Joey practically flipped out. He started bad-mouthing Kaiba, but Téa defended. After a long squabble, the four friends entered the arcade for some fun. While this was going on, Kaiba was silently standing outside his porch, still thinking of the unanswerable questions in his head as Mokuba stood worriedly at the doorway, staring at his brother. Hours passed as the gang stepped out of the arcade and into the sunshine. Joey soon spotted a hotdog stand and asked Yugi to go help him get some hotdogs. On their way there, Joey started telling Yugi that he should tell Téa how he feels before it's too late.   
  
Another day, another chapter...  
  
Chapter 14  
  
******************  
  
The day soon came to an end as everyone headed for home. The way back was quiet for Yugi and Téa though. Yugi kept hesitating in his mind, whether or not he should follow what Joey had said and tell Téa how he felt. 'Should I say anything?' Yugi pondered to himself. 'What if she rejects me? What if we won't be friends after? What if I make a fool of myself? What if...I'm not that special someone in her heart?' He looked down at the cement pavement as he walked towards home.   
  
"Yugi?" Téa's voice suddenly grabbed his attention.  
  
"Yea?" He answered staring back at her.   
  
"Oh...nothing." She said back with a smile. Yugi blushed slightly and turned his gaze back down at the pavement. "You just seemed so...what's the word?" Téa thought as she placed her index finger on her chin. "Distracted... Is something wrong?" Her face soon filled with worry and concern.   
  
'If she only knew how I felt...' Yugi wished to himself. "No. I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all!" He told her with a reassuring smile.   
  
"Ok. If you say so..." Téa said as she resumed her gaze back onto the streets. Her eyes soon met with the huge building several miles away. 'Kaiba Corp.' The words echoed in her head. 'I wonder how Kaiba is doing...' She thought to herself. 'Maybe I should've told him I was leaving face to face instead of just going like that...he would've been worried...' Her heart filled with guilt. 'Wait a minute! This is Kaiba I'm talking about! He wouldn't worry! But still...'   
  
The remaining walk back to the Turtle Game Shop was silent. Both Yugi and Téa were caught in their own thoughts, not realizing they had walked the whole way home without speaking a word to one another. They had just made it back to the game shop when dark clouds formed in the sky above.  
  
******************  
  
Kaiba stood motionless at his balcony, still gazing out into the tides of the sea as a small drizzle of rain began to fall. His eyes opened as raindrops dripped from his hair. He was tired and weak from standing there the whole day, with barely anything in his stomach...but it didn't matter. Peaking behind the door, Mokuba watched his brother worriedly. Entering Seto's room and approaching the sheltered part of the balcony, he pleaded to his brother to get out of the rain. "Big brother... Please come back into the house. You'll catch a cold." Mokuba said in concern.   
  
"I'm fine." Kaiba replied in a monotone voice. "It's just a little rain..."  
  
"But..." Mokuba's eyes lowered to water below. "You've never acted this way... Is something wrong? Please tell me!"  
  
"Nothing's wrong Mokuba." Seto turned to face his little brother. "I just wanted some fresh air, that's all."  
  
"Ok..." Mokuba said as he turned to leave, still slightly worried. "But please come in soon." He walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind him.   
  
******************  
  
Facing back towards the sea, Seto leaned against the railing, looking out into the sea as rain splattered on him. He stood there for several more minutes until his head started throbbing, causing him pain, which forced him to get back inside. Getting some dry clothes from his closet, he stepped into the bathroom for a hot shower. Splashing water onto his face, the pain in his head slowly drowned out. Drying himself off, he changed into his other clothes and blow-dried his hair. Stepping out of the bathroom in his dryer and more comfortable clothes, he collapsed on his bed and stared off into nothingness. The rhythmic sounds of rain hitting against the windows soon caused him to doze off.   
  
* Dream *  
  
Standing in darkness, Seto looked from left to right, seeing no one but himself. 'Where am I?' His thoughts echoed.   
  
"Seto..." A voice called out from behind him. He turned around to see someone standing in the shadows. The figure slowly walked closer to Kaiba, footsteps echoing with each step that was taken. The face came into view as Seto realized whom it was.   
  
"Téa?" Kaiba asked confusedly. "What are you doing here?" Téa just blinked, not saying a word at all. Seto let out a tiny sigh. "Téa... I..." He began, but before he could finish, Téa slowly floated away from him and into the darkness once more. "Wait!" He called out, but she was already gone.   
  
* Dream *  
  
Kaiba's eyes shot opened as he woke up the next morning. 'What was that?' He wondered to himself. He looked over to the sliding glass door to the balcony. The sun was shining in, filling with room with light and warmth from the glow. Getting up and doing the daily necessities needed, he trudged downstairs as the throbbing pain in his head had returned. He popped an aspirin in his mouth and washed it down with a glass of water. Lying down on the couch, he closed his eyes and tried to relax as his headache slowly faded away.  
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Yea...I know... Kinda like a boring chapter...but I had to go and watch some weekend TV and those things really rot the mind...hehe^^ Anyways... R+R please! ^^ 


	15. Suffering

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh.  
  
Hushpuppy24: During the last chapter, Yugi and Téa walked home near complete silence from one another, each stuck in their own thoughts. Yugi, thinking if he should tell Téa how he feels, and Téa, thinking if she should've told Seto she was leaving his mansion face to face. They soon arrived back at the game shop when storm clouds formed above them. Over at the mansion, Kaiba stood on his balcony, being drenched in the rain. Mokuba came by to ask if anything was wrong, but Seto just denied it. Shortly after, Mokuba left, leaving Kaiba standing alone in the rain once more when his head started to hurt, causing him to go back inside. Taking a hot bath and changing into some dryer clothes, he collapsed on his bed and went to sleep. In his dream, he pictured Téa as she slowly floated away from him. Waking up that Sunday morning, he trudged downstairs and laid on the couch to relieve his headache.   
  
Next chapter then...  
  
Chapter 15  
  
******************  
  
Seto rolled to his side. 'Maybe standing out there the whole day wasn't such a good idea...' He thought as he rubbed his head to try and ease the pain.   
  
******************  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay here for the time being." Téa said nicely to Yugi and his grandfather before leaving for home.   
  
"I'll walk you home." Yugi offered, but Téa rejected.  
  
"No, it's ok. I'll be fine this time." She said as she gave Yugi a warm smile. Yugi's cheeks glowed a slight shade of red, which caught the eye of Yugi's grandpa.   
  
"Ok." Yugi replied as he escorted her out the door. "Be careful!" He gave Téa a wave goodbye, and she did the same as she walked down the street. Returning back inside the game shop, Yugi headed for the stairs leading back to his room when his grandfather stopped him.   
  
"Yugi..." His voice filled with curiosity. "Is there something you're not telling me?"   
  
Yugi's face turned bright red as he replied bashfully with a 'no...' and walked around his grandpa and up the stairs, into his room.   
  
******************  
  
Walking along the streets, Téa enjoyed the warm sunlight on her face and the flowerbeds in the gardens of which she passed. Tiny raindrops hung on flower pedals from the drizzle last night. About after a five-minute walk, Téa had arrived at her front door. She dug into her pockets for the key, unlocked the door and stepped inside. Removing her shoes, she went over to check on the answering machine. There were five messages waiting to be heard. There were two messages from Yugi, one from Joey and one from Tristan. All of them from when she was away from school. 'They must've been worried...' She thought to herself. Then an image of Seto's worried face popped into her mind. She quickly shook it off and listened to the last message. It was from her parents!   
  
"Hi honey! It's mom!" The machine played. "Your father and I won't be home for about another week or so. Our flight was delayed due to some technical difficulties. Take care of yourself! Love you." A long beep was heard as the message ended. A look of sadness crossed Téa's face, knowing her parents won't be home for another week. She'd been longing to see them for a while. Ever since her father was promoted, he'd been travelling around the globe quite often. Sometimes even her mom would go along to help out, so she was often left alone to take care of the house and such. Luckily, her friends were always there to keep them company.   
  
******************  
  
Sunday soon passed as Monday's school day began. As always, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan stood at the front entrance of the school, getting some fresh air as they waited for classes to begin. "Téa's comin' today right?" Joey asked confusedly.   
  
"I think so." Yugi replied, unsure himself. Just then, he spotted Téa turn a corner into the school.   
  
"Hey you guys!" She shouted as she approached the trio, waving one hand in the air and the other carrying her school bag.   
  
"Morning Téa." Yugi said cheerily. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Uh huh!" She nodded in agreement. A loud honk suddenly diverted everyone's attention to the car that was entering the school, nearly crashing into one of the students.   
  
"Hey watch it!" The student cried after dodging away from the vehicle. The driver continued down the driveway and parked into the parking lot. Stepping out of the car, there stood Seto Kaiba. His eyes narrowed, his cheeks red, and his forehead drenched in sweat. Silently, he walked pass the whispering students and through the front entrance.   
  
Téa hesitated to speak as he passed her. Thinking to herself, 'He looks so pale...and flustered... I hope he's ok.' A worried look crossed her face as she stared blankly at the glass doors where Kaiba last passed. The bell rang moments later as student began to pile from their lockers and into the classrooms.   
  
Seto sat quietly in his desk. Pain pounded at his head, his vision blurry, yet semi-visible. He looked up as he watched Téa enter the room.   
  
She gave a quick glance at him before sitting at her desk. Classes soon started as their English teacher began with a lecture on grammar. Filled with guilt and worry in her heart, Téa soon found herself looking in Seto's direction every couple of minutes.   
  
Kaiba laid his head down on the table, resting it against his arms. The pain drilled through his head as classes continued, one after the other, barely holding on. His body heat rose and his mouth became dry.   
  
******************  
  
* RING * The bell rang for lunch as students filed out the classrooms and into the cafeteria. Seto took hold of his briefcase as his other hand hung on to his head. He wobbled towards the doorway when a voice called from behind him. "Kaiba..." He turned around to see who it was just as everything went black.   
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Sorry for lateness of chapter~! ^^|| I was a bit preoccupied with something else... ESPECIALLY THE MEDABOTS FINAL FIVE~! ^^ For those of you who don't know what it is...it's just another anime show I like~! ^^ Anyways...review~! ^^ 


	16. Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu Gi Oh or Tylenol either.   
  
Hushpuppy24: Last time, Téa had left Yugi's hospitalities to go back home. Yugi had offered to walk her home, but Téa declined. Soon arriving home, Téa listened to the messages on her answering machine. One of them was from her parents, notifying her that they won't be back for at least another week. Monday soon approached and Téa had finally returned for classes. As Kaiba walked passed Téa, a thought of concern struck her, noticing Seto's pale skin. Inside the classroom, Téa couldn't help but stare at Seto every minute or two. As classes ended, Seto wobbled over to the classroom door when someone called for him. He turned around, only to fall into unconsciousness.  
  
Now continuing with our story...  
  
Chapter 16  
  
******************  
  
Téa sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on Seto's forehead. 'Well at least his temperature has gone down a bit.'   
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Kaiba..." Téa called out from behind him. Seto turned around, but his position became unstable as he fell to the ground. "Oh my gosh! Kaiba!" She rushed by his side and lifted his head. His cheeks were blazing red and his forehead covered in sweat. 'You must have a fever!' Shaking him a little, she tried calling out his name multiple times but he still didn't wake up. She tried to carry Kaiba to the nurse's office, but he was too heavy for her to lift, so she went to get help. Leaving the classroom, she spotted Yugi down the hall. "Yugi!" She called.   
  
Yugi turned his head to her direction. "What is it Téa?" He asked.   
  
"It's Kaiba!" Téa exclaimed with worry. At first Yugi wasn't very interested in hearing, but after Téa had told him about Kaiba being unconscious, Yugi offered to help. They ran back inside the classroom and carried Kaiba to the nurse's office. It wasn't easy, but they were finally able to get him there.   
  
******************  
  
Inside the nurse's office, Téa laid Seto down on a chair and went to talk to the nurse as Yugi watched over Kaiba. Approaching the counter, Téa told the nurse Seto's condition. "My friend...he's got a high fever..." The nurse quickly went over to Kaiba and placed her hand on his forehead. Then she went over to the medicinal cabinet and took out some Tylenol.   
  
"Here." The nurse said as she handed the tablets to Téa. "Give him these... You might want to call his parents to come take him home." Téa felt uneasy about this because she remember about Kaiba having no parents at all, so she offered to take him home.   
  
******************  
  
After begging Joey countless times, he finally agreed to take Kaiba to Téa house after Yugi asked.   
  
"I dun see why I even let that creep be sittin' here in my car!" Joey exclaimed as he drove towards Téa's home.   
  
"Come on Joey..." Yugi persisted. "Kaiba needs our help." He looked over at Téa, who was holding Seto in her arms, trying to wipe away the sweat that was dripping from his forehead. Heart filled with hurt and disappointment, Yugi looked away and out the window to see houses and trees passing by quickly.   
  
"You'll be alright." Téa whispered to Kaiba as she wiped his forehead with some tissues.   
  
Joey looked into the front view mirror, seeing Kaiba in Téa's arms. With a peeved look on his face, he asked Téa, "Why do you care so much for that jerk anyways? It's not like he's a great guy or anythin'..." Téa didn't reply as the rest of the way fell into silence.   
  
* End Flashback *  
  
"Why do I care about you so much?" She whispered quietly to herself. She looked down at the sleeping Kaiba, her hand still rested upon his forehead. 'He looks so sweet and innocent when he's sleeping... I guess he's kind of cute...' She thought to herself. 'Nothing like how he acts around people when he's awake...' She smirked a little bit. "Always trying to be Mr. Tough Guy! Now look at you now...sick in bed..." Seto suddenly made a grunting noise and his head shifted left and right on the pillow. Téa took her hand off his forehead as Kaiba slowly started to mumble something in his sleep. Téa leaned forward to listen to what he was saying.   
  
"Mom... Dad... Please...don't...go..." Kaiba mumbled in between stutters. His muscles tensed and his eyes tightened. "Please... Don't leave me...again..." Téa's heart sank as she tried to picture herself losing her parents, not ever having a friend. She brushed Seto's bangs away from his eyes when his hand shot up and grabbed hers. Her cheeks gave a light blush but was also shocked by the sudden movement that she could've sworn her heart had skipped a beat. "Téa..." He whispered as his voice trailed on. Téa was still a little shaken, but had heard Kaiba call her name. "Not you too... I'm...sorry..." Téa's eyes widened at that comment as Seto slowly began to come into consciousness. She quickly slipped her hand out of his grip and tried to make the redness from her cheeks fade away.   
  
Seto's eyes slowly opened as Téa's blurry figure stood before him. "Téa?" He asked sounding quite surprised, but tired.   
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked with a smile, trying to hide her concern.   
  
Seto sat up on the bed and clung onto his head as he replied. "My head hurts a little, but I'm fine."   
  
"Good." Téa said with a sigh of relief. Her voice stiffened at what she had to say next. "What did you think you were doing?! Not eating and standing out on your porch in the rain all day? Who do you think you are?!"   
  
"How did you know?" Kaiba asked coldly.   
  
"Mokuba told me." Téa replied. "Do you know what you're doing to your body? You could've been really sick!"  
  
"Where's Mokuba?" Seto asked, still in his monotonous voice.   
  
"He's in the other room, resting." Téa said much more calmly, but her voice soon rose again. "Do you know how much we worried about you?! If you don't care about yourself, at least think of those around you! You can be so selfish at times!" She crossed her arms across her chest as she looked over at Seto to see what he had to say for himself.   
  
******************  
  
Over in the other room, Mokuba had risen from his rest from the muffled noises in the room Téa and Seto were in. Curiosity taking over his little brain, he decided to go over to the next room to listen to what they were talking about, and also to see his brother too of course. Walking out of his room and closing the door behind him, he made his way across the hall.   
  
******************  
  
Kaiba looked a little hurt, but he managed to mutter out one word. "We?"   
  
Téa blushed, realizing what she had said. "I...uh..." She stuttered. "Ummm..." Her mind busied, trying to find an excuse. Luckily for her, Mokuba came bursting through the doors, just as the silence caused tension.   
  
"Seto!" Mokuba cried out happily to see his brother well again.   
  
'Phew... That was close.' Téa thought to herself. "I'll leave you two alone now... You must be hungry Kaiba... I'll make you some soup." She informed as she walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.  
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Phew~! Finally finished. For those of you who are hurrying me to get the chapters up, again... I'm trying to as fast as I can because I post them up as I type them... Anyways, hope this chapter was ok~! ^^ Review please~! ^^ And to those who watched Medabots... the ending wasn't really what I hoped, but it was kind of cool wasn't it? ^^ Giant Metabee~! Hehe~! ^^ 


	17. Is it love?

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yu Gi Oh.  
  
Hushpuppy24: For Righto Roo, I accept criticism that is of any good that could improve my stories, but yours is just lame. If you don't like it, don't read it! And for you to continue to read and review my chapters after I updated them is just REALLY LAME! I mean there are 16 of them! Who would continue reading these chapters if you thought it was not of any good in the first place. Say all you want but no one wants to hear any of your opinions of no value whatsoever. Note that I'm trying to be as nice as possible as others are also reading. So if you could just take your puke else, that'd be grateful. Also if you choose to review this chapter with more flames, it just shows how ignorant you are, or that you have nothing better to do with your life. Apologies to others who are reading this, sorry for being caught up in that.   
  
Now for the summary...   
  
During chapter 16, Seto's fever had lowered. Téa thought about what she did when Kaiba first fainted in the classroom when she called to him. She tried to carry Kaiba to the nurse's office, but he was too heavy, so she went to Yugi for help. At the nurse's office, the nurse gave Seto some Tylenol and told Téa that he should go home and rest. Inside Joey's car, Joey asked why Téa cared so much for Kaiba, but she didn't answer. Snapping out of the flashback, Téa thought about why she cared for Kaiba so much. Suddenly, Kaiba started to mumble something in his sleep and grabbed onto her hand, whispering her name. She slipped her hand out of his grip, as he was about to awaken. Téa asked how he was feeling, but soon started scolding him for making them worry about him. Kaiba asked who were 'they' and Téa started to stutter, trying to make excuses that she didn't care for Kaiba when Mokuba came into the room. Téa excused herself from the room and went down to the kitchen to make some soup.   
  
Now for the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 17  
  
******************  
  
Kaiba watched as Téa shut the door behind her as she left. His eyes wandered back to Mokuba, who was staring at him. "Are you feeling better?" Mokuba asked in a happy tone.   
  
"Yea..." Seto answered, still a little tired. "Téa says I got you guys worrying over me... Sorry you had to go through that..." He said apologetically.   
  
"Why would I worry?" Mokuba replied confusedly. "Maybe you've got Téa worrying ...but certainly not me!" He said with a grin.  
  
"Oh?" He said shocked, yet puzzled. "And why is that?" Seto asked as he cocked an eyebrow up.  
  
"Because you said you'd always be there for me... so I know you'd never leave without a goodbye..." Mokuba said soulfully. "I believe in you...and I always will." Without saying any other words, the two brothers embraced each other. Moments later, they pulled apart as their conversation continued.   
  
"How'd you get here?" Seto asked in curiosity.   
  
"Joey and Yugi came by the elementary and picked me up. They said you were hurt or something. Alex came by a little while ago too! But she went back home... Her house isn't far from here so she walked back. She was in here with Téa before... I was downstairs eating with the others." Mokuba let out a nervous laugh, and then put on his best grin.   
  
"Oh... Ok..." Kaiba said as he pictured Téa in his head. 'I must've worried her a lot..." He thought with a worried expression on his face.   
  
"Téa cares a lot about you, you know..." Mokuba told Seto. "She was by your bedside ever since I don't know when...but she was already there when I got here."  
  
"What are you trying to tell me?" Seto tried to hide his blush, pretending not to know what Mokuba was saying.   
  
"Are you blushing big brother?" Mokuba said with a snicker.   
  
"Of course not!" Seto denied, but his cheeks only turned even redder. "It's the fever that's making my cheeks red..."  
  
"Alex said that Téa likes you, that's why she cares so much about you! Don't you for her?" Mokuba asked in curiosity.   
  
"I...I..." Kaiba stuttered. Téa's smiling face flashed in his mind, but so did Gozaburo. He clutched onto his head as the pictures flashed back and forth. He wanted to love again, but to love means to also be hurt again. "I...I don't know..." He replied unsure of his feelings, his voice trembling. Mokuba noticed tears forming in Seto's eyes and decided to change the subject.   
  
"Ummm..." Mokuba thought out loud. "Why don't you go check on Téa and that soup?" He suggested with excitement. "You must be hungry! I've still got to finish up some homework so I better start doing that." Seto lifted his head and smiled at his little brother. 'I don't deserve such a great brother...' He thought to himself. Seto nodded his head in agreement to Mokuba's suggestion and he made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen, while Mokuba went back to the guest room to finish up his work.  
  
******************  
  
Téa slowly scooped up some boiling hot chicken noodle soup into the bowl. She set the bowl down on the counter, letting the steam rise and cool off. She took out a picture from her vest pocket. She looked at it dreamily as her mind drifted off.   
  
* Flashback *  
  
Téa sat on the edge of the bed, her hand on Seto's forehead. 'His temperature still hasn't gone down yet...' She thought worriedly. Seconds later, a knock on the door was heard. Téa's attention quickly turned to the door as she took her hand off Kaiba's forehead. First entered a small girl with long pink hair. Following her was Mokuba with a chocolate bar in his mouth. "Mokuba?" Téa asked, surprised to see a stranger in her house. "Who's that?" She gestured towards the pink haired girl, but before Mokuba had a chance to speak, the girl had already introduced herself.  
  
"Hi! I'm Alex!" She greeted happily. "Nice to meet you!" She said as she held out her hand.  
  
Téa just stared blankly at her. 'Wow... She's not a bit shy at all...' She thought. "Hi. I'm Téa." She replied as she took Alex's hand and shook it. "You must be the friend of Mokuba's Kaiba told me about." She said with a warm smile.   
  
"I guess!" She replied perkily. "And you must be Seto's girlfriend?"  
  
"No!" Téa immediately spoke up, her cheeks reddened. She can feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "I'm...just a friend..."  
  
"You don't look the type!" Alex replied.  
  
Mokuba let out a giggle before speaking. "Is my brother ok?" He asked.  
  
"He should be ok..." Téa said as she tried to hide her concern that Seto's temperature was still not dropping.   
  
Mokuba stood by his bedside and looked at his condition. Seto looked fine to him so he decided to go downstairs. "I'll be back later... I'm gonna get something to eat with Joey." With that, he left the room, leaving Alex and Téa in the room with Kaiba.  
  
"So what's wrong with Seto?" Alex asked after Mokuba left, drawing closer to Seto's side.   
  
"He's got a high fever..." Téa explained with concern. "He passed out earlier today and his temperature still hasn't dropped..." Her expression dropped as she looked over at Seto, who was still in his sleep, breathing heavily.   
  
Alex looked at Téa's expression and knew at once that she cared deeply for Seto. "You like him don't you?" Alex teased.  
  
"WHAT?!" Téa exclaimed in shock at the sudden comment. "Of course not!" She denied, her face blushed a brighter shade of red every second. "He's just a friend..."   
  
"You seem to care for him a lot more than just a friend." Alex teased some more. "And from what I heard from Mokuba...I think he cares for you just as much." She gave Téa a wink and looked down at Seto before digging into her backpack and taking out a photo. "Here!" She handed it to Téa. Téa held it in her fingers as she studied the picture carefully. It was a 6X8cm photo, but it clearly shown Seto and Mokuba with big smiles when they were just young boys. "Keep it!" Alex informed cheerfully. "But just for now!"  
  
"How'd you...?" Téa began to ask but was soon cut off.   
  
"Mokuba gave it to me! I'm special to him, so he gave me something that's special to him. But I'm going to lend it to you just for now! You seem like you need to do some thinking about it...but once you and Seto get together you'll need to give it back! Ok?" She said with a big smile, showing two of her fang like teeth.   
  
"But I..." Téa began to speak, but Alex had cut her off again.  
  
"No need to deny your feelings! I gotta go! Talk to ya next time!" She called out as she left the room and closed the door. Téa just stood there blankly holding the picture in her hand.  
  
'What an upbeat girl...' She thought to herself. She looked back to the picture in her hand, studying the features of both the Kaiba brothers.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
Still staring at the picture, she noticed that Seto's dimples are shown when he smiles. 'Maybe...just maybe...Alex was right...' She thought to herself. 'I mean...he does make me feel differently...and he seems to be much more different than when we were at the duelist kingdom...' Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard Kaiba call her name. She looked up from the picture to see Kaiba only about one or two meters away from her. She quickly tried to stuff the picture in her pocket, but the picture fell to the ground without her noticing. "Kaiba!" She said in surprise. "Oh! Here's your soup!" She said as she took the bowl into her hands. The scorching heat burned her fingers causing her to yell out in pain, squeezing her eyes shut. Her fingers, delicate to the heat, let go of the bowl as the liquid spilt and the bowl dropped to the ground, shattering it to pieces of glass. She felt her body being yanked backwards as the bowl dropped.   
  
Opening her eyes, she realized Kaiba's arm was around her waist, and that she was at a safe distance away from the broken glass and boiling liquid. She looked up at Seto's blue eyes as a small blush formed on her cheeks.   
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Ok...sorry for lateness but I had a little block for this chapter because I wanted to get the couple together soon~! ^^ I know this chapter was a little weird...but it was the best I could do...but I hope you still liked it... Review please~! ^^ 


	18. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu Gi Oh.  
  
Hushpuppy24: For those of you wondering how Seto was able to swallow the Tylenol when he was unconscious, there's a simple explanation to that. If you've noticed, the nurse had given the tablets to Téa, not Kaiba, so he didn't take them right away at the nurse's office. If you think carefully for a moment, you'd also noticed the time change. When Seto fainted, it was at lunch hour, but he wakes up from sleeping, moments after Téa's flashback, which should've been hours later since Mokuba was back from school. Therefore, coming to the conclusion that Kaiba has waken up in between the hours the story had not mentioned, and had taken the pills. I was hoping nobody would notice, but then...somebody did. ^^ *Laughs nervously*  
  
Anyways, last time...  
  
Mokuba and Seto had a little talk about the happenings of that afternoon. Seto thought that Mokuba had been really worried for him and apologized, but Mokuba told him he wasn't worried at all, because he knew his big brother would always be there for him. Explaining how he got home, Mokuba claims that Alex had stopped to visit earlier, and had told him that Téa likes Seto. Kaiba tried to accept the fact that he feels the same way for Téa, but every time he tried, a picture of Gozaburo flashed in his mind, reminding him that love is what makes a person weak, power is everything. Realizing his brother's pain, Mokuba told Seto to go downstairs and eat his soup. Down at the kitchen, Téa scooped up a bowl of boiling hot soup and set it on the counter. She took out a picture from her pockets as she recalled that afternoon's conversation with Alex. Mokuba had brought over a friend while visiting Seto. Alex wasn't shy at all and immediately introduced herself. She quickly jumped to the conclusion that Téa was Seto's girlfriend. Even after Téa denied the fact that she was Seto's girlfriend, Alex continuously accuses Téa of having feelings for Kaiba. Before Alex left, she gave a picture of Seto and Mokuba of when they were young to Téa, just until she realizes her true feelings for Seto. Escaping from her flashback, Téa begins to think about her feelings for Kaiba when her name was called. Noticing Kaiba only several feet away, she quickly pocketed the picture and offered him the soup that was cooling on the table. The bowl burning her hands caused her to drop the bowl, shattering it to pieces and spilling the hot substance. Opening her eyes, she finds herself wrapped in the arms of Kaiba, several feet away from the broken glass and liquid, staring into his crystal blue eyes.   
  
Man that was a long summary! On with the story then...  
  
Chapter 18  
  
******************  
  
'His eyes are so warm...so...unlike his usual cold blue eyes...' Téa thought as her eyes locked with Kaiba's. A slight touch of pink formed on her cheeks as she gazed at the handsome features of the one holding her. 'What am I thinking? This is THE Seto Kaiba! The heartless jerk who ripped up the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon that had belonged to Yugi's Grandpa. The Seto Kaiba that cheated his way into making Yugi surrender the match at the duelist kingdom.' Her thoughts filled with anger, but they quickly faded away. 'The Seto Kaiba that risked everything to save his brother... The Seto Kaiba...that kept me from harm repeatedly...' Her thoughts hesitated a little. 'Maybe he's really not that bad... Why am I defending him anyways? Could Joey and Alex be right? Could I...' The next thought was difficult to think about. '...Have fallen for Kaiba?' Her heartbeat quickened as the room silenced.   
  
'Why is she looking at me in that way?' Seto thought to himself. 'Her eyes glisten so beautifully in the light...so alluring...' He thought as he held Téa in his arm. 'How I wish I could just tell her how I feel...No! I can't.' His mind disagreed. 'She doesn't want me. I'm no good for her. I'd just make her unhappy. She'd be better off with Yugi...or Tristan...or even that puppy dog, Joey. Ok...so maybe not that puppy dog...but at least he makes her happy... I'd just cause more misery for the both of us. I shouldn't even be here...' With that thought, he gently removed his arm from Téa's waist, when a piercing pain struck him. He winced at the pain as Téa quickly took attention to what was the matter.   
  
"Your arm..." Téa said as she held Seto's right arm, her face filled with worry. "You must've gotten a burn from the soup when you yanked me out of its way..." She gently pushed Seto's sleeves up, as she looked the red marks that formed on his arm. Seto winced more at the pain, his other hand squeezed tightly into a fist until it started to tremble, preventing himself from crying out loud in pain.   
  
"I'm fine." He said sternly, trying to pull away from Téa's grasp, but only hurting himself much more.   
  
"No you're not!" Téa argued back. "Stop trying to be such a tough guy!" Her face seemed filled with anger, but soon turned into a look of concern. "Just let me help..." She stared into his eyes. Seto was speechless. The room was silent once again when a call from upstairs suddenly startled the two of them.   
  
"Is everything ok?" Mokuba called from upstairs. "I heard a loud crash coming from downstairs! Are you two ok?"  
  
Téa was about to answer, but Seto had already begun to yell back the reply. "We're fine! We just dropped something!"  
  
"Ok!" Came the sweet innocent voice from above.   
  
"You are not fine! You're injured while you still have a fever that hasn't completely cleared yet!" Téa exclaimed in anger and frustration, but also in worry and concern. Seto was a little taken back at how much she cared.   
  
"Why'd you have to care so much?" He said in a flat tone.   
  
Téa thought for a while, not knowing what to say. She could risk telling him how she felt, but what would he know about feelings for others? She'd just make a fool of herself...so she went with the next best answer. "I care...because you're my friend..." She said quietly. "...And I don't want to see you get hurt." Kaiba slowly began to accept this fact and returned her kind words with a warm smile. Téa gave him a smile back. "Come on." She took Seto's unharmed hand and began to drag him towards the living room. Kaiba only followed her lead until they came upon a cozy room with light blue carpeting.   
  
Two couches sat opposite from each other with a circular glass table in the middle of the room. His trench coat laid on one of the couches. A medium sized television set sat in the space above the fireplace, and a huge window was placed next to one of the couches with satin-like red drapes hanging down the sides of the window, facing out to the now darkened sky, only lit by the moon, stars and several street lights. Several pictures of Téa and her parents stood on the shelf next to the fireplace and in the centre, a golden-framed picture of Téa and her friends smiling happily on a sunny day at the beach. Téa led Seto over to the couch and had him sit down. Then she started out the room. "Where are you going?" Seto asked as Téa reached the doorway.   
  
"To get the first aid kit." Téa said before leaving the room. Seto sat there waiting patiently with one leg over the other. A couple minutes passed until Téa finally returned with the first aid kit in her hands. She sat down next to Kaiba and slowly searched through the box until she found the item she desired. Taking a damp cloth, she gently dabbed Seto's arm of where it was burnt to prevent the swelling to become even worst. Seto refrained from screaming, only letting out a tiny whimper so that it wouldn't arouse suspicion and worry from his little brother. Unravelling the bandage from its roll, Téa took Kaiba's forearm and wrapped the bandage around the burned areas. The two kept silent. Téa busied herself wrapping the bandage on Kaiba's arm, as Kaiba looked out the huge window, gazing out into the stars. After several minutes of silence, Téa had finished bandaging Seto's arm.   
  
"Thanks." He muttered.   
  
"You're welcome." Téa muttered back. The two fell into another awkward silence. Téa's blush still had not disappeared completely, but is much lighter now. She looked over at Seto. He was still staring out the window. "Kaiba..." She said quietly to get his attention. His head turned to her direction, his shadow creeping on the floor as the light from the moon reflected off his face. Téa looked down at her lap as she spoke. "While you were sleeping, you kept crying out for your mother..." She told him. "What was she like? She must've been very special to you for you to call out for her so much..." She lifted her head and looked at Seto for a response. Noticing his upset expression she quickly added, "If you don't mind telling me... I mean you don't have to... Actually! Just forget I ever asked." She looked away again as she recalled the last time she offered to help with the problems of his past.   
  
"She was...beautiful, kind, generous, gentle... She was a lot like you in a way, even in appearance. The only difference was that I loved her very much...but she left me... She said she wouldn't leave me..." His voice stiffened. "...But that was a lie." Téa could feel the pain go through her heart as she listened to Seto continue.   
  
"You must've loved her a lot." She spoke gently.   
  
"Yea...I did." He replied sadly. "I can still remember the day she died like it was yesterday. It haunts me every moment of my life." Seto explained, burying his head in his hands.   
  
"I'm sure she didn't mean to go..." Téa reasoned as she put her hand on his shoulder and leaned down next to him, brushing his hands away from his face.   
  
Seto turned his head to Téa's direction, his eyes filled with tears that he refused to let out. "I know she didn't..." He said in a low whisper. "It was my fault."   
  
Téa was shocked to hear those words. "How could it have been your fault?"  
  
"If I hadn't asked for that ice cream, my mother wouldn't have crossed the street..." Seto squeezed his eyes shut as the picture flashed in his mind again. "...And have gotten hit by that car..." A single teardrop fell from his eye and onto Téa's other hand.   
  
"You can't blame yourself for that. What's happened has happened... You've just got to live with it." Téa said stiffly, but her voice softened again. "You'll get over it..."  
  
"You don't understand. It's my fault! And I can't forget that..." Seto said, trying to convince Téa.   
  
"Quit feeling pity for yourself!" Téa suddenly exclaimed. She looked at Kaiba, whom's expression has not changed at all. "You don't know how much you're worrying those who care about you..." She felt like there was a knot inside her stomach.   
  
"I shouldn't have said anything...just forget it." He said as he leaned back on the couch. "It's not like my life is very interesting anyways..." He joked as he laughed at himself.   
  
"Your life's not boring. Nobody's life can be boring. I'm glad you told me a bit about yourself." Téa said as her blush returned to a glowing red. "Tell me more." She said as she gave him a perky smile.   
  
Seto hesitated a little, thinking if he should tell her more about him. 'She wants to...know more about me? Nobody ever did...that...' After careful thinking, he started opening up to Téa, just a little.   
  
******************  
  
Several hours went by and it soon reached 1:00am and Kaiba had just finished talking about Mokuba and his life in the orphanage. Looking out the window, he began speaking again. "You know Téa...I appreciate you caring for me and everything...but you really don't need to... I'd think it's best if you don't care for me. I'll just end up hurting you...and..." His words were cut off when he felt something rest upon his shoulder. He turned his head away from the window, realizing that Téa had fallen asleep and her head was leaning up against his shoulder. He gave a small smirk. "...You don't know how much you've got me thinking about you..."  
  
He set her down lightly on the couch as he got up and walked over to the opposite side of the room. He picked up his trench coat and walked back over to Téa, laying the trench coat over her to keep her warm for the rest of the night. "Good night." He said as he got up to leave. Thinking, he kneeled back next to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before dimming the lights and leaving the room. Téa turned to her side on the couch as she continued to sleep soundly. Unknown to the both of them, a pair of eyes had been watching them for quite a while now. Snickering, the person creped back up the stairs and hid in a room, leaving the door slightly opened, so you'd be able to see down the hallway.   
  
******************  
  
Approaching the kitchen, Seto began to clean up the mess that was made earlier that day. While clearing the broken glass and wiping away the spill, he stumbled upon the photo Alex had given Téa. He studied it carefully, remembering where he had taken the picture. It was at the orphanage, taken a few days before Gozaburo had come and changed their lives forever. 'I'd have been happier at the orphanage...' He thought as he pocketed the picture and cleaned up the rest of the mess.   
  
Walking back to his room, Seto dragged himself up the stairs as he thought about the kiss he gave Téa before he left her downstairs. His cheeks turned a light crimson as he entered his room and getting into bed, trying to get some sleep.  
  
******************  
  
The pair of eyes emerged from the darkened room, revealing himself. "I knew you liked her big brother." Mokuba giggled to himself before returning to his room for his rest.   
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Wow...that was a long chapter...for me at least. ^^ Anyways hope you liked that~! Oh...and for those of you who know first aid, I know that's not how you're supposed to treat a burn. Any of you that ever does get a burn, do not follow the procedure that was in the story~! If you are ever burned, put whichever part is burned in cold water quickly. Also take off any jewellery that might be in the way of the swelling that would occur. Not a pretty sight...^^|| Anyways, R+R please~! 


	19. Confession of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu Gi Oh.  
  
Hushpuppy24: During the last chapter of 'The Difference One Person Can Make' both Seto and Téa realize their feelings towards the other, but Seto refused to allow himself to love Téa, mainly because he knows he'll end up hurting her instead. He tried to pull himself away from Téa, but winces at the sharp pain in his hand. He had gotten a nasty burn when he pulled Téa out of the way of the boiling soup and his skin is now red and swollen. They were having a quiet moment when Mokuba called from upstairs, asking if everything was all right. Téa was about to answer when Seto called back, giving an assured answer that both were ok. Téa continues to scold Seto, telling him that he was not fine. Seto asked why she cared so much and Téa replied telling him that it was because she was his friend. Téa took Kaiba into the living room where she helped him bandage his wounded arm. She asked him about his mother and what kind of person she was. Seto answered, every word about his mother was a positive one...until he got to her death. He claimed that he was responsible for his mother's death. Téa tries to comfort him, but it was no use. Kaiba soon started opening up a little more to Téa. He talked late into the night. He was just in the middle of telling Téa that she shouldn't care for him so much when her head fell onto his shoulder. She was asleep. Seto covered her up with his trench coat and gave her a kiss goodnight. Walking up to the kitchen, he cleaned up the mess that was there earlier that day when he found the picture Téa had dropped. He pocketed the picture and went upstairs, back to the bedroom he stayed in. Over in the other room, Mokuba had watched everything that went on, whispering to himself, "I knew you liked her big brother."  
  
Continuing with the story then...  
  
Chapter 19  
  
******************  
  
The sun shone brightly through the window as its rays reached Téa's face. Her face scrunched as the sunshine blinded her eyes. Slowly lifting her eyelids, she peered out the corner of her eye. She could recall a light smell of breakfast in the air. Putting her hands over the sunlight, she was about to get up when she noticed the trench coat covering her. She let out a small smile and touched her cheek with her hand as the thought of Seto kissing her goodnight crept into her mind. She wasn't sure it had happen, maybe it was all just a dream, but something told her, that the kiss...was real. She got off the couch and rubbed her eyes as she exited the room. Reaching the kitchen, she found the floor cleaned from the mess caused yesterday. She took a glance at the clock on the stove. 7:45am it read. 'Oh no! I'll be late if I stop to make breakfast!' She thought in worry. 'I guess I'll just have to starve myself for a while...' Her stomach rumbled from the lack of food since she had not had a chance to eat yesterday. After the whole fiasco with Seto falling unconscious and worrying over his temperature of not cooling down, she'd left herself completely unfed for hours on end.   
  
"Téa!" A small childish voice called from behind her.   
  
"Good morning Mokuba!" Téa answered cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning." He replied with glee. "Seto made you breakfast. It's in the oven right now. He told me to tell you before I leave for school. You should get going too, but I guess your classes starts a little later than mine...Seto's still in his room resting. Anyways, I must be off now! I'll see you this afternoon. Oh...and could you lock the door?" Mokuba asked as he waved her a farewell and bolted towards the door.   
  
"Wait! It's dangerous for you to walk alone!" Téa called out as she ran after him.   
  
"Don't worry. I'm walking with Alex!" He called out before dashing out the door and slamming the door shut behind him. Téa reopened the door and watched Mokuba disappear down the street before closing it again and locking it shut. Returning to the kitchen, Téa took out her breakfast from the oven and started eating it. There was an egg made sunny side up with two strips of bacon, made crispy but not burnt. A crunchy piece of toast spread with some grape jelly sat in the middle of the plate. And last but not least, edible mini carrots, cut in the shape of stars decorated the remaining space on the plate. Téa studied the intricate cutting of the carrots as she finished the bacon and eggs, and chewed on the remaining piece of toast. "It's hard to believe that a billion dollar guy such as Seto Kaiba, could be able to cook such a delicious breakfast..." She murmured to herself surprisingly as she swallowed the last bit of her food. "I know it's not the first time I've had his cooking..." She said as she thought back to when she was first attacked and how Seto had saved her and healed her in his mansion. How he brought her breakfast that next morning. "...But it amazes me at how good he is with cooking every time!" She giggled to herself.   
  
******************  
  
Peering from around the corner, Seto was listening to every word she said. His cheeks grew red from the compliments he heard from Téa. He was glad that Téa enjoyed his breakfast. He got up really early to make it so that she didn't catch him cooking with pots and pans. Nobody, other than Mokuba, had ever seen him cook. Even in Home Economics class, you'd never catch him even picking up a spatula or rolling out dough with a rolling pin. Surprisingly he received excellent grades in that course. Many students thought he had bribed the teacher into passing him with money, but he really did earn the grade. He just finished the cooking after school when no one was there. The teachers agreed allowing him to do that, so technically he did pass the grades on his own.   
  
Even Téa had once thought that he paid for the grades he got, but after spending that day at his mansion eating the breakfast he made, she knew she was wrong. Since there were no maids or butlers, she was pretty sure Kaiba had cooked.   
  
He watched as Téa placed the dishes in the sink, grabbed her backpack and headed towards the door. He hid in another room's corner and watched as she walked down the hall.   
  
******************  
  
Téa paused at the hallway, right in front of the stairs. She looked up to her room, where Kaiba had been staying. She gave herself a confident smile before leaving that day. 'I have to tell him how I feel!' She thought to herself. 'But...what about my friends?' She left out the door and locked it behind her. Walking towards school, she thought about her feelings for Seto.   
  
******************  
  
Yugi and Joey walked the down the streets of Domino towards their school that day. Tristan had a dentist appointment early that morning, leaving the two of them alone. Midway to their destination, Joey began another conversation.  
  
"Hey Yugi." Joey began. "I saw that you were not so happy yesterday." Yugi's expression suddenly slumped. He had remembered perfectly. Téa was so worried about Kaiba that it felt like nobody else existed. "Ya have to tell her ya know... It's now or never. You saw the way she looked at Kaiba. It used to have been despise and hate, now she cares for him, maybe even more than us. You know how that'll turn out. You've gotta say something Yugi!" His last sentence turned into a yell. Joey knew that he was exaggerating just a little bit, but he wanted his best friend to be happy. Yugi was the first to bring out the good in him...and he's always wanted a way to repay him back, more than just being a great friend.   
  
"I'll think about it..." Yugi said in a low voice, his eyes looking down at his shoes. 'I know Joey's right...I feel like I'm losing her...even though she was never mine to begin with...' He thought to himself.   
  
******************  
  
Yugi, Joey and Téa all arrived at the front entrance at the same time. They greeted each other happily as they entered the school for another day of learning.   
  
******************  
  
During science class, Yugi kept thinking about Téa. He drew a heart with Y+T inside by the corner of his notebook, but erased it seconds after it was done. Erasing it made him feel even worst. That he would never have the courage to tell Téa how he feels, or that they were never meant to be more than just friends. He glanced over at Téa's direction as Joey's words repeated in his head. 'I've gotta tell her...'   
  
******************  
  
After school, Téa and Yugi walked home together. Joey and Tristan were off playing basketball, so that left Yugi with the perfect opportunity to tell Téa how he felt. "Téa..." He began. "How would you...tell someone you like them...?" He asked, as his cheeks grew to a dark crimson.   
  
Téa stalled for a moment, thinking how she should tell Seto how she felt, but soon responded Yugi with a quick answer. "Do I know this person?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Yes..." Yugi answered shyly, his cheeks burning.  
  
"I knew it!" Téa suddenly exclaimed.   
  
"What?!" Yugi was shocked. 'She knew?! But does she feel the same?' He thought to himself.   
  
"I knew you had a thing for Tammy!" Téa exclaimed as she pointed a finger at Yugi, teasingly. "I saw you scribbling on your notebook and staring in her direction the whole science class!" Tammy sat right next to Téa in class, so she must've thought Yugi liked Tammy instead of her. Tammy was very pretty. She had long, golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was very popular amongst her classmates and made friends easily. Yugi's heart sank at what Téa had thought. Not only did she have no clue he liked her; she thinks he likes somebody else! Yugi didn't say anything; he just stared at the ground as they both stopped walking. "I'll take that as a yes then..." Téa teased. She thought about how she would tell Seto how she felt, and told Yugi what he should say.   
  
"So who's your special someone?" Yugi asked, but secretly hoping that her answer would be him.   
  
"Me?" Téa pointed to herself. She blushed at the thought of Kaiba's smiling face. "I can't tell you..." She finally answered, knowing that her friends never did like Seto very much. Not even Yugi, and he had always been a very forgiving person.   
  
"Why not?" Yugi asked. 'She's refusing to tell me...maybe it's me!' He thought, as his stomach filled with butterflies.  
  
"It's not who you think it is..." Téa replied, feeling a bit uneasy. "You wouldn't like him..." Her face filled with hurt.  
  
Yugi realized at that moment, it wasn't him... His heart spit in two as the next few words came out bitterly. "Is it...Kaiba?" He didn't want an answer, afraid he might break down and cry, but he had to ask. Téa was speechless. Yugi knew he was right. He held back his tears as he muttered two words. "Tell him."   
  
Téa was shocked. "You're not...mad?" She asked, as her heart filled with joy.   
  
"You should tell him..." Yugi said in a low voice. "Tell him before you lose him..." His voice quivering, his head lowered and his eyes squeezed shut, holding back the tears that just want to pour out. Téa smiled, and it eventually grew to a huge grin within seconds. She threw her arms around Yugi, hugging him with joy.   
  
"Thank you Yugi!" She exclaimed in excitement. As much as Yugi enjoyed the hug, his heart was still in pieces. Téa parted from Yugi and started running down the street and back to her home. Running several feet away from Yugi, she called back, "Thanks Yugi! I owe you one! If there's ever anything you need, just tell me!" With that, she ran off into the distance, as Yugi stood alone in the street, tears pouring down his cheeks. His chest ached as heartbreak rushed through his body. "There's nothing I need but you..." He whispered to himself.   
  
******************  
  
Reaching home, Yugi ran up the stairs, tears still flowing down his cheeks. He ran past his grandfather without a hello and slammed the door to his room. Burying his face in his pillow, he let out all the tears that he had tried to hold for so long.   
  
******************  
  
Arriving home with a smile still plastered on her face, Téa dropped her backpack on the floor as she made her way up to her room. Mokuba was walking home with Alex, so they should be back a little later. She opened the door a little bit, peering into the room. Nobody was in the room! She opened the door a little wider and exclaimed to herself, "Where'd he go?!"   
  
"Where'd who go?" A masculine voice said behind her.   
  
Téa rotated around, finding her face staring at someone's chest. She looked up as she gazed into Seto's deep blue eyes. She could feel her cheeks grow warm again when Yugi's words came back to her mind. "Seto... I need to tell you something..." She said shyly. Kaiba just stared at her, listening attentively. "I've been meaning to tell you for a while..." Téa let out a sigh before she continued. "I...well you see... Ever since you tore up Yugi's grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon, I hated you a lot. I thought you were a repulsive, cold hearted, inconsiderate jerk." Her words sounded bitter, which caused Kaiba's feelings to become hurt. "But ever since that day when you saved me from those other guys...well...you didn't seem too bad..." Seto felt a little better, but his feelings were still a little hurt. "And as I got to know you better... I found myself caring for you more and more..." She took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. "What I'm trying to say is that I...really like you..." Téa stared into Seto's eyes, waiting for an answer.   
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Another late chapter...-_- Sorry! But I was writing this other story... It's called Beauty and the Kaiba?! And it's just a crazy and insane humour fic. It's like a revised part of chapter 18, but it has nothing to do with this story. It makes no sense to some, but Car2n thought it was funny...mainly because she threatened me to write it...-_-|| Anyways, I'm no good at confessions, but this was like the best I could do... but R+R anyways~! ^^ 


	20. Acceptance of Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu Gi Oh.   
  
Hushpuppy24: Last time, Téa woke up on the couch, finding Seto's trench coat over her. She pictured Seto kissing her goodnight as she got up and left the living room. Approaching the kitchen, she realizes the soup spill was cleaned, but that she'd be late if she stopped to make breakfast. Mokuba greeted her from behind and he informed her that Seto had cooked her breakfast and that it was in the oven. Munching on her breakfast, she thinks how a guy such as Seto Kaiba would be able to cook such delicious meals. While leaving the house, she thought about telling Seto how she felt, but realizing her friends would not agree, she left for school as Kaiba watched her from a corner. Walking to school together, Joey and Yugi had another talk about Yugi telling Téa his feelings for her soon, or else she might fall for someone else such as Kaiba. During school, Yugi continues to stare at Téa in awe. After school, Yugi and Téa walked home together. Yugi got up the courage to hint that he liked her, but she misunderstood and thought that he liked someone else. Yugi then asked her whom she liked, hoping that her answer would be him, but in the end he knew that she had liked Kaiba. Yugi was heartbroken, but he told Téa to tell Seto how she feels before he falls for someone else, kind of like what happened to him. Filled with joy, Téa ran home happily knowing Yugi's not mad she liked Seto, as Yugi cried and cried. Finally arriving home, Téa nervously went upstairs to her room, which was where Seto was staying. She peered through the doorway to find Seto not inside the room. She turned around to find Seto standing right behind her. She shyly expressed her feelings for him and awaited his reply.   
  
Now for the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 20  
  
******************  
  
Téa stared into Seto's blue eyes, waiting for an answer. Her mind filled with thoughts. 'Does he feel the same? Am I making a fool of myself? Will he reject me? Am I rushing into this too quickly? Why isn't he answering me?' Her eyes began to drop down as a look of hurt covered her face.  
  
"Why?" The words came out of Seto's mouth plainly.  
  
"What?" Téa asked confusedly. "She hadn't expected him to say that. "What do you mean why?"  
  
"Why me?" Seto asked, still in a dull voice. "I'm no good for you." He turned his head away from Téa, averting her gaze. "I'll just cause you pain and suffering. I've done that before already and I can do it again. Why don't you go and be with Yugi? Everyone knows you two are perfect for each other." His voice was bitter, although it did not match what his heart had felt. His heart ached as he told her to go be with Yugi.  
  
"What...what are you talking about?" Téa said in shock, backing away. Tears started welling up in her eyes. "I...I just told you that I liked you and you go and tell me to go and be with Yugi instead?" She yelled. "I poured my heart out to you and you...and you...just don't care?" Her heart filled with disappointment was now shattering to pieces. Her tears slid down her face as she started to cry.  
  
Kaiba's eyes caught a glimpse of Téa and his heart also ached. "I...I want to..." He said softly. "But I can't." His voice suddenly stiffened. "You don't want a guy like me." He looked down at the stairs, leading down to the lower level. "I'll just continue to hurt you emotionally...like I am doing right now. I don't care for anyone but myself, so there's no way that I'd start caring for someone like you."  
  
"But you do care!" Téa exclaimed in between her crying. "You care about Mokuba! And you care about me! Why would you do all these things for me if you didn't care for me! Why?" Téa's eyes were now puffy and it stung her eyes just to blink as more tears trickled down her cheeks. "Don't you know the only reason why you're hurting me is because you're rejecting me right now! You're breaking my heart and you know it! I don't care what kind of person you were before; I just know that you've changed! And that the person I love is you!" Both Téa and Seto were both shocked at what she had just said. "I love you..." Téa said in a low whisper. "But I guess you just don't feel the same." She began to walk away when Seto pulled her back by the arm.   
  
"I..." He stuttered, trying to get the words out of his mouth. "I love you too..." He whispered back. Téa's eyes widened, as more tears formed in her eyes, only this time, they were tears of joy. She threw her arms around Kaiba, both in a loving embrace. "I was just...afraid." Seto continued.   
  
Téa pulled away from Kaiba, her cheeks still wet with tears. "Of what?" She asked solemnly.   
  
"Of losing another person that I love and care for with all my heart..." He replied, as he wiped away Téa's tears. Téa only smiled as the two leaned in close, their lips pressing gently against one another. It seemed as if both were floating on air as they shared their first kiss. They pulled apart several moments after, although still in each other's arms. Both were blushing madly when the doorbell rang, interrupting their warm moment.   
  
"I'll go get it..." Téa offered. Seto leaned over the banister as he watched her walk down the stairs and towards the door. Fluffs of black and pink hair had burst through the door as soon as Téa opened it.   
  
"HI!" Both Alex and Mokuba yelled in unison, causing Téa and Kaiba to cover their ears to refrain from bursting their eardrums. They all giggled at the sugar-high kids, as they all greeted each other with friendly hellos. That was when Alex noticed Téa's puffy eyes.   
  
"Téa...have you been crying?" She tried to sound concerned, but her happy mood was still slightly noticeable. "Seto! Have you been making Téa cry?" Alex asked accusingly, giving him a death glare and tapping her foot on the floor as she crossed her arms.   
  
"It's ok Alex." Téa said as she rubbed her eyes. "He did..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Alex exclaimed in shock. "How could you?!" Her arms flailed in the air as if she was about to blow.   
  
"...But he made me feel better." Téa explained with a smile.   
  
"Oh. Ok!" Alex returned to normal, her hands by her side as if nothing had happen. Seto only stared at Alex, puzzled.   
  
'Such a strange girl...' He thought to himself as he let out a giggle. 'But she seems to get along with Mokuba very well...' He strolled down the stairs and gave Mokuba a hug.   
  
******************  
  
That night after supper, Seto and Mokuba decided to go back to their mansion. Kaiba no longer needed care from Téa because his temperature was under control, so he decided to return to his home. He gave Téa a goodnight kiss before walking back with Mokuba in the moonlight.   
  
******************  
  
The next day, Téa decided to walk to school with the rest of her friends. Seto had offered her a ride, but she declined, mainly because she wanted to tell her friends the great news about her and Seto finally getting together. If Yugi could understand, she would be sure Joey and Tristan would too. Ok...Tristan probably...but there might be some complications with Joey. But Yugi would stick up for her, she was positive. Besides, he was the one that told her to tell Kaiba in the first place. She got up early that morning and walked over to the Turtle Game Shop.   
  
"Good morning!" She called out as she entered through the doorway. She was responded with a friendly hello by Yugi's grandpa.   
  
"Yugi should be down in a little while." He reassured her, and then called for Yugi at the stairway.   
  
Yugi came down the stairs, his head staring at his fingers, which were trying to button up his collar. "Joey, I didn't expect you to be here so soon. Weren't you going to pick up Tristan then-" He stopped talking when he looked up from his collar and was staring at Téa. "Oh... Hi Téa." His tone dropped all of a sudden.   
  
"Hi Yugi." Téa greeted happily, like always. "I came to walk to school with you today!" She said with a smile. "And I've got something to tell you." She said in a lower whisper to him. She glanced over at Yugi's grandpa who was still listening to their conversation. "Could you come outside and talk?" She asked politely, as Yugi reluctantly agreed.   
  
"What is it?" Yugi asked, although he already had an image of what Téa was going to say. Based on how happy she was, he was pretty sure she told Kaiba how she felt and that he felt the same way. He didn't dare stare into her eyes, afraid that she might somehow see the hurt and unwillingness to accept the fact that she was in love with Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Seto felt the same!" Téa exclaimed with glee. "I thought he didn't at first...but he did!" She stared off into space with a day dreaming look on her face. She was so in deep thought about how she and Kaiba had kissed that she didn't even realize Yugi's sad expression and flat reply. "Thank you so much Yugi! If you hadn't told me to go and express how I felt, I never would've known what Seto thought of me and..." Her sentenced trailed off. "Oh thank you Yugi!" She shouted as she threw her arms around Yugi. Yugi had wanted to hug her back, but was too hurt to do so.   
  
'I know I should be happy for her...' Yugi thought. 'But it just hurts so much...'   
  
"You're the best friend ever!" Téa squealed with excitement as she tightened her grip on Yugi.  
  
Yugi didn't feel any different. The hug was just a hug of friendship and Téa was just overreacting because it was her first love... 'Yea...friend...' Yugi kept repeating it in his head. 'I guess that's all I'll ever be to you...'  
  
Téa pulled apart from Yugi when Joey called from behind her. "Hey! What's with all the huggin'? Are we missin' somethin' here?" He asked as he gave Yugi a nudge.   
  
"Ya. What's with the hug?" Tristan added.   
  
Téa suddenly tensed. She started speaking nervously and stuttered a lot. "Well...uh...I...umm...I kind of...uh...fell...in love...and umm...it's..." Téa had a hard time getting the words out of her mouth. It seemed so hard, afraid of losing her friends or Seto over this matter. She let out a sigh and finished the sentence. "Seto..."   
  
"WHAT?!" Joey let out a yell, so loud that it echoed throughout the streets. "THAT LOSER?! HOW?!"  
  
"Joey, please calm down..." Téa pleaded uneasily. Her eyes began to water again as she tried to push back the tears.   
  
Tristan stood there speechless. His face still seemed filled with shock, but his expression showed that he was slowly accepting the fact. Téa always knew that Tristan was a reasonable guy. Joey on the other hand, was freaking out badly. He was tugging at his hair and tried to muffle his screams by keeping his mouth shut. But like we all know Joey, it is near impossibility.   
  
"WHY THAT...THAT...THAT CREEP?!" He asked, still yelling. "What about us?! What about Yugi?!"   
  
Téa was a little puzzled why Joey would ask about Yugi, but Yugi had stepped in and answered his question.   
  
"Joey..." Yugi held up his hand, signalling Joey to calm down and to stop shouting. Joey instantly calmed down and looked at his hurt friend hopelessly. "I asked Téa to tell Kaiba how she felt..." The words came out harshly, but it was clearly heard. Joey's eyes went wide, his mouth wide opened, but no words came out. Joey looked at Yugi with a sympathetic 'why?' expression, but Yugi only looked away.   
  
Joey loosened up a bit and slowly accepted the fact. He was still outraged that Téa chose Kaiba, that creep, instead of Yugi. But if Yugi was able to accept it, then he guessed he could too. Besides, it wasn't like he had to talk to Kaiba or be nice to him or anything like that. He slowly shrugged it off and started talking normally again. "We should get to school now..." He started walking towards the school with Tristan trailing behind him. Yugi and Téa slowly followed behind them, none speaking a word the whole way.   
  
******************  
  
The day seemed to drag on forever for Téa and her friends. Seto's behaviour still hasn't changed in school. He was still left to his own personal space. He stayed away from Téa, just for the while until he was certain that she had told her friends about 'them'.   
  
******************  
  
Walking back home alone, Téa entered her house and picked up the mail that had been dropped in from the mail slot at her door. She scanned through the envelopes until one piece of mail caught her eye that was addressed to her. Opening the envelope, she read its contents. Sudden joy and sorrow filled her mind, for the letter contained a decision she must make, for the better...or for worse.  
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Ok. Another chapter done~! Well the story would be ending soon, in about...umm 1 or 2 chapters...so should I make a sequel for this story or should I just stop and make a new story altogether. If you think I should make a new story, then please give me a topic/idea and pairings if it's for a romance fic. I don't write yaoi...not that I have anything against the type. It's just that I don't like writing that kind of fics. Anyways, please review and tell me~! ^^  
  
P.S. DAMN YOU JASMINE!!!! DON'T MESS WITH MY FIC!!! To those who have the same name, sorry...just my friend did something to my fic...-_- 


	21. Parting of Sweet Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu Gi Oh.   
  
Hushpuppy24: Ok...so this is going to be the last chapter for this story, 'The Difference One Person Can Make.' It's finally going to be finished~! * Sniff * After like a little more than a month of typing and thinking and all that stuff, it's finally finished~! ^^ I'm so proud of myself. LOL~! ^^ Anyways, here's the summary of last chapter.   
  
Téa was crushed when Seto first refused to accept the fact that she liked him. It was until when Téa said she loved him that Kaiba finally realized he loved her too. They joined together in a hug and Seto expressed how he really felt. How he was afraid that Téa might leave him, just like every other person that he ever loved and cared for so deeply. That was the moment when the two shared their first kiss. They pulled apart when the doorbell rang. Later that night, Kaiba and Mokuba returned to their own home since Seto was at a manageable temperature. The next day, Téa decided to walk with Yugi and the others to school. She walked over to the game shop looking for Yugi, but he was still upstairs. He came downstairs, still buttoning his shirt collar, thinking that it was Joey. His tone fell flat when he realized it was Téa. Yugi followed Téa outside for a little talk and Téa exclaimed out what had happened the day before. Téa was so excited that she threw her arms around Yugi, bringing them into a hug. They were interrupted when Joey and Tristan came along and asked why they were hugging. Téa nervously explained and Joey totally flipped his mind. His voice was so loud that it echoed in the streets. Téa was on the verge of crying when Yugi stepped in and told Joey it was all right, that he was the one that asked Téa to tell Kaiba what she felt. Joey only looked at his friend sympathetically, feeling his pain. He reluctantly accepted the fact, as well as Joey and the gang began walking to school, none speaking a word the whole way. School was dull for Téa and her friends that day. She walked home alone and entered through her front door when some mail addressed to her caught her eye.  
  
Now continuing with the story... Last chappie~! ^^  
  
Chapter 21  
  
******************  
  
Téa stood at airport, as she stared at the row of people lined horizontally in front of her. Her friends, her family, Seto... She set down her suitcase filled with her belongings down and recalled the moment when her decision had lead her to where she was right now.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
A rush of excitement flooded through Téa's mind as she finished the letter. She reread it again to make sure she read what thought.  
  
  
Dear Miss Téa Gardner,  
  
On behalf of New York's Dance Academy, we'd like to congratulate you in your admission to our school. You have been one of the selected few that have been chosen to enrol in our program. It is a three-year scholarship available at this time. Plane tickets are included in this envelope for the 8th of March. We hope to see you soon.  
  
New York Dance Academy head director,  
  
Angelina J. Taylor  
  
  
'Am I dreaming?' Téa asked herself, pinching her arm. "Ow!" She yelped out in pain. 'Nope...' She realized. 'But then that means...' The idea finally sunk into her mind. "MY DREAMS HAVE FINALLY COME TRUE!" She screamed while jumping for joy, the letter still in her hand. "And it's next week too! Oh I just can't wait! I've got to tell Seto!" She exclaimed as she picked up the receiver. Her mood changed all of a sudden, to a depressed expression. She placed the receiver back down and whispered, "Seto... How am I supposed to tell him?" She closed her eyes, thinking of all the things that she did to get enrolled in the Dance Academy, but then she thought of Seto. Sure they weren't together for a long time. Heck, they were only together officially for less than a day...but...she loved him...and that was all that mattered. She looked at the letter again...'But...this is a once in a lifetime chance...and it is my lifelong dream to become a dancer...' She tugged at her hair, trying to decide which she should choose, her dream...or her love.   
  
******************  
  
Téa turned to the only person she could talk to now...Yugi. She walked over to the Game Shop. She entered through the glass doors where she saw Yugi arranging some duel monsters cards in the display case. Téa stood silently at the doorway for several minutes, her face filled with depression, and yet, Yugi still hadn't noticed her standing there. He finally turned around and noticed his friend's expression. As much as Yugi was heartbroken over Téa, he still couldn't just leave his best friend suffering in such misery, whatever it may be.   
  
"Téa. Are you ok?" He asked with compassion. Téa only sniffled and kept her eyes fixed on the floor. She finally dug into her pockets and pulled out the letter. She handed it to Yugi as he read through it. He slowly lowered the letter as he finished, letting the fact sink into his head. "You're...you're...going?" Yugi stuttered out as his heart ached even more. First he couldn't have her because she liked someone else, and now he won't even be able to see her because she'll be moving half way around the globe for three years! He tried to put on a weak smile and not let his tears show as he congratulated Téa on her recent enrolment in New York's finest dance academy and that her dreams have finally come true. "I guess...I won't be seeing you until...three years later then?" Yugi asked, almost on the verge of crying. He handed Téa back the letter, but she didn't take it. Instead, a single teardrop fell onto the piece of paper. The salty liquid absorbed into the paper and created a small dark spot, but it soon faded away.   
  
Téa started to sob, inhaling and exhaling quick and short breaths. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to speak. "I...I don't...want to...leave..." She said in between sniffles. She looked into Yugi's violet coloured eyes; her own blue ones were blurred with tears. She wrapped her arms around Yugi, crying softly on his shoulders. Yugi gently patted her back, reassuring her that it'll be all right.   
  
******************  
  
Téa slowly approached Kaiba's mansion and rang the doorbell. Mokuba was the one that opened the door. "Hi Téa!" Mokuba greeted happily.   
  
"Hi Mokuba." She forced herself a weak smile. "Is Seto home?"  
  
"Yea. He's in his office. Come in!" Mokuba replied. Téa stepped inside the mansion and began to head for the office, while Mokuba returned to his room where he had been playing with some video games.   
  
Téa quietly knocked on the door and opened the door slightly, just to take a peek inside. "Seto?" She asked quietly, opening the door a little wider. Seto turned away from his computer and smiled at Téa.  
  
"Hi. What brings you here?" He asked politely. He looked at Téa's face to see that she had been crying. Her nose always turned bright red when she had cried. "What's wrong?" He rushed to her side.   
  
Téa handed the letter to Seto to read. Some of the ink seemed smudged from Téa's tears. Seto read over the letter and was speechless. He was going to lose her...   
  
"Should I go?" Téa asked with pleading eyes. She didn't want to leave Seto, but she also didn't want to give up on such a great opportunity.   
  
"I..." Seto didn't know what to say. If he kept her with him, then he's being selfish and Téa would be unhappy...but then again, if he let her go, then he'd be unhappy. The decision was hard for both Téa and Seto. Both don't want to lose each other, but they knew that this was a great opportunity for Téa to pursue her childhood dreams. Even Seto Kaiba knew that Téa wanted to study dance in New York before he had fallen in love with her. Almost everyone in Domino High knew.   
  
"What should I do Seto?" Téa asked confusedly. "I want to go to New York and study dance...but I don't want to leave you either...just when I was getting to know you..." Her eyes began to water again. "I know it's not fair to us if I just leave...but it has been a dream of mine ever since I was little..." She rubbed her eyes so that her tears wouldn't roll down her cheek.  
  
"Go..." Seto finally decided. Téa was in shock that he answered so quickly. He could've at least told her he'll think about it or something, but he just told her to go... She had her doubts that Seto didn't love her as much as she did for him. Her expression fell to a disappointed look.   
  
Seto noticed her sudden change in appearance and knew right away that she thought he didn't care about her. "I...I just don't want to be the one that hold you back..." He explained. "You know that you'll regret it someday if you choose to stay here with me." Now Seto was on the verge of crying. He knew that he was going to not be able to see Téa for three years, but he had to think about how hard Téa had worked to achieve this opportunity. "Besides..." He tried to sound tough, not letting his softer side show, "It's only three years...it's not that long..."   
  
"Can't you come with me?" Téa pleaded, still not wanting to part from Seto, even though he was fine with her leaving to New York.   
  
Seto shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't. I need to look after Kaiba Corp. since Mokuba can't take care of it, and I can't trust any of these bumbling idiots with my company. They trapped me inside my own video game last time! I'm sorry..."   
  
Téa was now really upset. "If I go..." She said still with disappointment. "...Will you wait for me?" She stared into Kaiba's deep blue eyes.   
  
"Always." Seto promised as he brushed aside Téa's hair and tucked it behind her ears before leaning in for a light kiss. "Here." Seto pulled away and handed Téa something. I found this in your kitchen last time when I burned my arm. Téa looked at it and was totally relieved that she hadn't lost it.   
  
******************  
  
Téa spent the next week that remained hanging out with Seto and her friends. Seto tried to get along with the others, but with Joey being there, there were bound to be some arguments. They spent time doing things that they didn't usually do. Instead of just hanging out at the arcade or ice cream parlour, they tried to make the remaining time together memorable. They went to the beach and frolicked in the water, although Seto refused to go anywhere near the water, Joey and Tristan still surprised Seto by dumping a bucket of water on him. Of course Kaiba had to go beat them up after that as Téa and Yugi just stood at the side laughing at the two boys running for their lives while Kaiba slowly caught up to them before tackling them to the sand beneath.   
  
During the times when Seto and Téa were alone together, they went star gazing. Seto even woke Téa up early one morning and took her to a high peek where they watched the sunrise together. The week had been the best Téa had ever had, but all good things must come to an end. The week soon ended and Téa must leave for New York.   
  
******************  
  
Téa's parents returned one day before their daughter had to depart for a whole new place. Téa had informed them about her leave over the phone before, but it still excites them that their daughter can finally follow her dreams like she's always wanted. They helped her pack and gave her some words of confidence.   
  
"I'm so proud of you honey." Téa's mom said as she brushed her daughter's hair aside. "My little girl's growing up." She gave a weak smile. "Just remember to never give up."  
  
"Yea Téa." Her dad added. "We'll always be here for you no matter what. If you need us, just give us a call. We're always here to listen you know."   
  
"I know dad." Téa replied with a smile. "Thanks."  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
Téa slowly walked towards her parents. "Bye mom, bye dad." She said giving each of them a hug.   
  
"Be careful honey. Have a safe trip." Her mom told her.  
  
"Good luck. Your mother and I both have faith in you." He dad added.  
  
"I love you." Téa told her parents.  
  
"We love you too." Her mother responded and her father gave a nod agreeing.  
  
Téa shuffled to her left, now facing Mokuba and Alex. "I'll miss you Téa!" Mokuba said sadly. "I wish you didn't have to go." He pouted.   
  
"I'll miss you too...even though I haven't known you for very long, I think of you like the sister I never had!" Alex exclaimed. Téa laughed at the comment and dug into her shirt pocket.   
  
"Here." She said handing a small photograph to Alex. "I think this belongs to you." Téa said with a smile. Alex only held out her hand, gesturing that she didn't want it.   
  
"It's yours." She said happily. "It should've been from the start anyways..." She informed. "If SOMEBODY hadn't been too shy to tell you how he felt, HE would've been the one that gave it to you, not me." Alex said with a cheeky grin. Téa continued to laugh lightly, covering her mouth so that it wouldn't be rude. She gave Mokuba and Alex each a hug before walking over to where her three closest friends stood.   
  
They didn't need to say much since their bond is stronger than what words could describe. "We'll miss you Téa." Tristan told her.   
  
"Yea, but I'll miss ya more!" Joey shot back.   
  
"NO! I will!" Tristan yelled back.  
  
"I will!"   
  
"I will!"   
  
"Guys!" Yugi yelled to break the argument.   
  
"Sorry..." They both said in unison and glared at each other.   
  
"Like I was sayin' Téa. Good luck and don't ya go and forget us! K?" Joey said as he gave her a wink and a thumbs up. She gave them both a hug and turned to Yugi.   
  
They stood in silence with Téa looking at Yugi, but Yugi seemed to be staring at his shoes with one hand in his pocket and the other behind his back. He fiddled around with the object in his pocket. It was a letter he had written late last night.   
  
* Flashback *  
  
Yugi, Joey and Tristan had just left Téa's house after they helped her pack, leaving Téa with her parents for a little quality time together before she has to leave the next day. Tristan turned a corner going back to his house as he waved goodbye to his two other friends.   
  
"Well I guess Téa's dreams have finally come true..." Joey said as he looked down at Yugi to see how his best bud was doing.   
  
"Yea I guess..." Yugi sighed.   
  
"Why didn't you ever tell her how you felt about her?" Joey asked curiously. "I thought you liked her."  
  
"I do Joey..." Yugi replied quietly. "I just don't have the courage to...besides, she's with Kaiba now. I can't compete with him. He's rich, powerful AND taller than her... I'm just a short little kid..."  
  
"Ya know Yugi, that's the exact kinda talk that's draggin' ya down ya know? If it had been anything you said she couldn't see in you, why did she become your friend? It doesn't matter what ya look or how much money ya got...it's all about here..." Joey said as he pointed to his heart.   
  
Yugi gave his friend a smile and then started to tease him. "You know Joey, that's the first time I've heard you say anything inspiring."   
  
"What'd ya mean?!" Joey suddenly yelled back as the two continued down the road and back to their own home.   
  
******************  
  
Late that night, Yugi sat at his desk, thinking what to write. He decided that since he couldn't tell Téa how he felt in person, then a letter would do just as well. Many crumpled pieces of paper laid on the floor as he continued to mess up his hair, trying to think of what to write. "Dear Téa... I guess you're leaving now and I... No..." Yugi shook his head and crumpled up another piece of paper, throwing it to the ground. "Dear Téa, I wish you the best although... No..." He crumpled another piece of paper and threw it across the room, landing right next to the door.   
  
"Yugi?" His grandpa came through the door.   
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi yelped in shock. "I'll clean up the mess later." He told him. His grandpa only gave him a smile.   
  
"Speak from the heart..." Grandpa told Yugi as he left the room, closing the door behind him.   
  
"Speak from the heart?" Yugi repeated the phrase confusedly. "How'd he know?" Yugi asked himself. A smile crept onto his face as he said quietly to himself. "Thanks grandpa..." And he began to write.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
Yugi was about to pull his letter from his pocket when Joey nudged him on his side. "The present..." He whispered into his ear.  
  
"Oh...right..." Yugi responded. His hand left his pocket and the letter and took the item in his other hand, presenting it to Téa. "This is for you..." Yugi said shyly.   
  
"For me?" Téa asked as she took the box into her hands and opening it. "It's beautiful!" Téa gasped. In her hand she held a sparkling silver charm bracelet, with tiny stars and moons dangling from it with the letters T, É, and A on it. She slipped it on her wrist carefully and admired the beautiful designs.   
  
"We all chipped in to buy it for ya. We hope ya like it." Joey said proudly.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Téa exclaimed, giving them all a warm hug. She waited for Yugi to say something, but he remained silent. She finally strolled over to the last person there.   
  
"Seto..." She whispered his name. Kaiba put a finger to her lips and pulled out something from his pocket. He opened it to her revealing a golden ring with a small diamond in the centre. Everybody gasped at the site of the precious ring, thinking that Seto was going to propose.   
  
"I'm not asking for your hand in marriage just yet..." He explained. "...Because that won't be fair to either of us. This shall be our promise ring...that you'll come back to me someday..." He slid it on Téa's finger as they hugged each other tightly one last time.  
  
Yugi watched as they kissed and shared their last talk together before they must part for three long years. Joey put a hand on Yugi's shoulder, making sure he was alright. And Yugi just responded with a small nod.   
  
"Would all passengers leaving for New York please board now." The speakers boomed.  
  
"I guess I'll have to go now..." Téa said as the two parted. She looked at the ones she cared for one last time before dragging her suitcase onto the plane.   
  
******************  
  
Inside the plane, Téa looked out the window to see all that she was leaving behind. Her friends, her family, her country...her love. The plane slowly began to move as it started taking flight. 'I'll miss you all...' She thought to herself.  
  
******************  
  
Inside the airport, Seto and the others watched from the window at the departing plane as it flew into the sky. 'I'll wait for you...' Seto promised in his head.  
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Wow that was long, but last chapter so ya! Not too bad for a first fic right? I'm not boasting but I'm just so proud of this story~! LOL~! ^^ Anyways, hope you enjoyed the ficcy~! 


	22. Author's Notes and a Sneak Peak at the S...

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu Gi Oh.   
  
Hushpuppy24: Well, I've decided to write a sequel for this story~! ^^ Thanks to all the reviewers that have been there from the very beginning and those who caught on at the end~! You were all great~! ^^ The sequel is going to be called 'Jealousy and Turmoil.' I guess the title kind of gives out what's in the content...but here's a little sneak peak of the sequel.   
  
** This is not the beginning of chapter one. Its just bits of the story from chapters one and two. **  
  
Jealousy and Turmoil  
  
******************  
  
After three long years, Téa was finally going home. 'I'm so excited!' Téa yelled in her mind. 'I'm finally going to see Seto and my friends again!' She looked at her hand where her ring and bracelet were and a small smile appeared on her face. 'I'll be back soon...' She thought.  
  
******************  
  
Téa was now standing in the streets of Domino. She walked around the small neighborhood near her house, dragging her suitcase with wheels behind her. The place hasn't changed much, except the park now was a bigger jungle gym for little kids to play in, and a few more houses have been built. Téa soon found herself right across the street from the library. She was about to cross when she spotted a familiar figure standing outside the library. Short brown hair and what seems to be blue eyes. Tall yet muscular, wearing a blue trench coat and tear colored shirt.   
  
******************  
  
Téa couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw next. Tears welled up in her eyes and slowly began to make their way down her cheeks. She started to run, dragging her stuff behind her. She didn't care where she ran to, she just wanted to get away from it. She didn't know why, but every time she was upset, she'd find herself in front of the Turtle Game Shop...and that was exactly where she was at the moment!   
  
She ran through the glass doors and let go of her suitcase, as a mini chime rang by the door, notifying that the door had opened. Téa continued to run...up the stairs and into Yugi's room, slamming the door shut behind her and collapsing on the bed.   
  
******************  
  
Downstairs, Yugi and his grandfather looked in amazement and shock. Yugi went up the stairs and towards his room, slowly opening the door to witness a brown haired girl crying.  
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Well that was a little bit of the story... Hope you people will still read it... ^^ *Laughs nervously...* Sequel should be up soon...just got to type it~! ^^ The first chapter at least...but I got school in the morning of the 27th...-_-|| So please wait...Oh! And I was in a rhyming mood a while ago so I wrote this poem about Kaiba's feelings for Téa after she left. It's called 'From the Heart.' Until later then~! ^^ 


End file.
